Virtual Reality
by SKRowling
Summary: Futuristic story with the gang based on a time not too distant from now. Original work Victoriousfide. Pairings are Tandre, Bade, and Jori Mostly Tandre. Disclaimer: Do not own Victorious but the story is all mine and copywrited so I'm allowed to change it. Rated M because this is gritty.
1. Prologue

**A/N: he... this is an original story that I wrote about... ten years ago just about now. I have been wanting to re work it it has some dark themes so it is definitely an M. A friend of mine told me I should put it up here... to see if you could handle it. tell me what you think!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

On the year 2067, was the start of the worlds most devastating drop in population since the ice age. The US war against terrorism, had waged on for over sixty years. It was this year that that terrorist factions joined forces with communist leaders against the United Nations Alliance.

The UN's attempt to unify world powers dragged on, due to the fact that the leaders could not agree on who might lead them. Meanwhile stealth dealings within the newly formed alliance produced an arsenal of biogenetical weaponry.

In an act of treason, the terrorist factions, turned on the communist leaders and commandeered the weapons that they had provided. They used the weapons on their allies first. Then they turned on the US and Europe simultaneously a few days later. Three days later they attacked Africa and South America simultaneously, setting off a chain of events that they were unprepared to counter act.

Their former allies however had developed a counter agent that they had not had time to share with the terrorist factions. The communist party joined forces against them and dealt out their counter agent amongst the UN allies, but that was all too little too late.

The disease mirrored that of the ebola Virus, where there were fevers and bleeding from every orifice. If it was open, tear ducts, ears mouth nose pores blood seeped out slowly drop by drop until you bled out. If you had a compromised immune system, weather it were AIDS or a cold, you died within days of contact with the biogen weapon titled Bleed-out bomb. All symbiotic diseases died away, because of the lack of tolerance to the Bleed out bomb, the total of the worlds Population dropped to 30% than what it once was.

As children are usually the more resilient group of the population, they were then the survivors of the epidemic. They were 70% of the worlds population. Most of them herded like cattle into kid farms, where there were deplorable conditions that were hardly acceptable in the times before the war. They were raised as animals and turned out to the world at eighteen. There were only a privileged few that were cared for by their parents.

The end of the Biogen War came in early 2077. It left the economy completely off balance. People were either extremely rich, or extremely poor there was hardly anyone in between. Leaving the rich to live in large metropolitan areas and the poor in rural areas of the country.

The new democratic world legislature after the Biogen War focused mainly on re-population. The laws they had passed to improve re-population had ranged from illegalizing birth control, and underage sexuality was not only discouraged, but forbidden and punishable by banishment to a reformatory.

Society is quickly thrown into chaos, where the most radical groups were the most rational and realistic thinkers. They knew that this wouldn't really work. Most of them resorted to dealing in illegal birth control, to ensure that reformatories and jails were not overwrought by kids. Kids would do what their hormones told them, it was inevitably human of them. So the radicals aided them in their quest for release. One such radical invented a program to use with Virtual Reality suits so that maybe sexual contact could be limited. But you can only do so much without actual physical contact.

The sex industry survived the war, like a plague of roaches. With as many restrictions placed upon sex, the human urge to pursue one's release became greater. It is true that forbidden fruit tastes sweeter. Especially if you are the provider of said fruit, pimps and their charges are counted among the the wealthiest amongst society.

And thus, the stories of two fascinating women and their families begins…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N massive chapter... the longest by far. sorry but i do hope you enjoy it.- S.K.  
**

* * *

**District of Colombia, Dec. 31, 2082 **

**Jade **

* * *

"Come on Jade, hurry up." Beck said as he ushered me through the gray halls of The Rock Creek Park orphanage as we ran away from our miserable existence there. All of the kids had been in the dining hall having a New Years Eve party at the time. The timing was perfect, and w took our chance, no one would miss us.

The party was in full swing. We had been there briefly, to make our appearance at the beginning of the bash. We had been there to welcome a neighboring kid farm that had come to celebrate with us. The house was packed, and much went unnoticed that night.

"I'm coming." I whispered back. This wasn't the first time I had run away and I was terrified to get caught yet again. The last time the teaser burns had me seizing for months. "Shouldn't we take Cat with us?" I asked him as we exited the orphanage.

"No she is too young," I paused a moment and looked at him. "She'd only slow us down." He explained.

"She is too young to go through all the shit I've been through Beck."

"Come on Jade, think about it. It's going to look really weird if she came with us. It's weird enough for us to be together as it is. Besides we're already out." He said as we made our way down the street.

We heard a noise, "What was that?" I asked stopping dead in my tracks.

"I don't know," Beck answered as he took my hand and pulled me with him, "but I ain't trying to find out." We ran clear to the metro station and hopped a red line as far as we could from the orphanage Then we hopped a purple line that took us all the way to Baltimore. If all went well that would be far enough. We picked New Year's because the transportation would go all night, and it would be free. With the money we saved we could eat instead.

I sat next to Beck on the metro. As we went through the tunnels at about 200 miles per hour the Sonic Metrorail got us to Baltimore in less than twenty minutes. The only downfall to our speedy get away was that it made me queasy. I held on to my boyfriend tightly, and he held on to me. Then he kissed my cheek to reassure me that everything would be fine. With him there the train ride didn't feel quite so long. I know it sounds corny but he was all that I had, I was alone in a world where children were raised like cattle. I needed to depend on him, because I thought I wouldn't be able to make it without him.

As we got off the train, I looked around the station and asked him, "where to now?"

He shrugged, "I don't know." then he wrapped a strong arm around me. He was 16, and 6 feet tall. He was muscular, because that's how you had to be when you lead our lives. Foster homes and kid farms are good instruments in making rough individuals. Beck was half Indian, with nice olive skin and beautiful black hair. He was amazing, and perfect. Beck exhaled in a sigh. He looked confused. "I really haven't thought about it beyond getting out of there. We'll make it up as we go I guess."

I followed him towards the waterfront of the Baltimore Harbor. The skyline was lit like a million Christmas lights. There were a few yachts lined up at the harbor. I wished that I had been able to ride on one of them.

The building of the Baltimore Harbor Aquarium had been redone after the war. One of the tanks, the whale tank had been made of heavy glass. And the animals could be seen from the outside of the building. It is a good gimmick. It kind of made me want to go inside and look at them.

"Hungry?" Beck whispered the question breaking into my thoughts.

"No. Lets save our money. We're gonna need it later. Besides we are one of the lucky ones that got to eat dinner tonight." I said being practical, while wishing silently for one of those pricey McDonald's cheeseburgers.

"I just want to make sure you guys are OK. You and the baby are my priority right now." He said as we sat on the bench at the harbor.

_Baby_, I thought. I was a 13-year-old orphan with no money, couldn't get a job for another two years, and I was going to be a mother. Not to mention that teen sexual activity is totally illegal, so I had been hiding the baby's existence in the first place. But even worst than the sexual act, was the act of abortion. It is now considered murder because of gross under population.

So there is an epidemic of orphans because of the BioGen War in the mid to late '70s, like Beck and I, and also from young girls that are being used as prostitutes and subsequently end up abandoning their child at the hospital.

Truth is I didn't know whose baby it was. The Headmaster of the orphanage, an unattractive degenerate, had been molesting some of the younger girls and I in his care. He was a social zero, and flew way below the radar when it came to women. He didn't know how to talk to them, so I doubt he had ever been in a relationship. So whenever he felt the urge, he turned to his little girls. As long as we hadn't started our period, he would freely use us. I guess he figured he couldn't get us pregnant that way.

I never even had a chance to have my first period. Although it could have been Beck's baby and that is the reason I was really keeping my pregnancy a secret. I had committed a crime, which wasn't really a crime. It was just a very bad choice for me in my situation. But Beck and I were determined to make this family work without government intervention.

I shivered slightly in the winter chill. My thin Gore-Tex jacket was oddly doing nothing to help me stay warm this winter. Come on, let's find somewhere to stay." Beck said wrapping his arms around me.

We found a "Y" downtown Baltimore. Which pointed us towards a hostel. They only had two beds left and they couldn't give them to us because they were in the same room. Not that either of us minded sharing, much but seeing as that was against the rules, they couldn't give it to us. We pled with them, and eventually convinced them to allow one of us to sleep in the lobby.

Grateful enough, Beck helped with my bags. We went into this tiny room with two twin beds. I sighed with relief when I finally got to sit on the bed. I took off my shoes and jacket, and then lay out on the bed. My back was killing me "I'm going to go take a shower." Beck said to me. I nodded in response and started to drift off to sleep.

I was almost asleep when I felt Beck climb into my twin bed. He kissed my neck and pressed his half-naked body against me. This sent shivers up my spine.

"What are you doing you are going to get us in trouble. You need to go to the lobby"

"Are you comfortable?" He asked softly.

"I'm just tired." I answer, "but I guess I'll go shower too. I might feel better like that." I got out of bed and headed toward the showers. As I showered the pain in my back intensified and radiated towards my belly. By the time I finished my body was letting loose of it's own fluids. I guess my water broke because the pain only got worse.

Somehow, I don't remember how, I made it back to the room. I know I didn't make a sound because I was afraid that if the hostel's managers knew I was pregnant they would call the authorities and Beck and I would be on a train straight for the reformatory. I quickly got dressed and headed out for the lobby. I woke Beck up; he was so groggy that he totally panicked when I told him I was in labor. "Wait, don't freak we don't need to panic right now let's just go."

He grabbed our bags and I walked slowly dripping as I went along. We wandered around town for around an hour. Only took so long because we had to sit and rest when I had a contraction. "It's too early Jade, it's just too early." Beck kept mumbling.

I concentrated on breathing and tried not to snap at him the way I really wanted to. Finally we saw a hospital sign and headed straight to Johns Hopkins Hospital. Everything else was a blur because as soon as I knew we were in the hospital I passed out.

As I was coming to, I heard a voice talking to me. "Just wait until I get you back to Rock Creek." I hoped that it wasn't who in my heart I knew it was. The Headmaster had found me. I kept my eyes closed; I didn't want to see him. I could hear the monitors starting to beep incessantly. I guess it alerted him of my waking state. I was still pregnant, I could feel the baby move.

I listened for Beck. " Your little boyfriend is gone, he left you here because you were slowing him down." He continued brushing the hair out of my face. He ran his hand down my neck on my chest and he cupped one of my breasts. My heart rate increased to the point of panic. Tachycardia brought my nurse to my aid. She had walked in as his hand made it's way further down my body and I began to fight him off.

We need you to step outside sir." The nurse said as she pushed him out. Security had alerted as the nurses in the electronic ward had seen everything from the cameras and had been on their way to the room as well.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asks with fake concern.

"Just go." she answered with a growl. Security walked in as she said that and wrestled him out of the room. She sat with me a while and soothed me. I wondered if that was what it was like to have a mother. I guess it worked, because my heart rate slowed and I was stabilized.

As the nurse turned to leave I called, "Why am I still here?"

She turned towards me and said. " You have only been here for thirty minutes. These things take time. We prepped you for a c- section. The stress from running away propelled labor, though I don't blame you for running away." Then she squeezed my hand and walked away.

The doctor came in a few minutes later he checked me thoroughly as he talked to me about the orphanage. I'm guessing he was an intern with psychiatric aspirations or something. He asked me all sorts of questions, and then he started to examine me. I mean he checked every thing... even the taeser marks in the back of my neck.

"Amazing," He said as he walked out of the room to talk to the nurse. I watched them a while to see if I could make out what they were saying but I was interrupted when I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. It was Beck. I knew he hadn't just left me behind. He loved me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back as he walked to my bedside.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly, "I had to get you here... but I'm not staying. There is no way I'm going back to a kid farm."

"Beck what are you saying?" I said dreading what I knew was about to happen.

"I'm sorry baby." He answered a little shakily. "I can't stay with you."

"Fuck you Beck. You made a promise to me. What am I supposed to do now? They are going to send me to the reformatory and it may just be your fault."

"Last I checked you did it willingly. I didn't force you to do it, not like the headmaster. So I'm going, there is no sense in both of us getting locked up." He said loosing all of the sadness in his eyes.

I was surprised and hurt that he would even say that to me. He had always been so sweet to me. "How... could you do this to me? What am I supposed to do now?"

"Look Jade I got to go." He said softening his gaze. He looked truly regretful about what he had said and moved to kiss my forehead. I slapped him hard and pushed him away.

I didn't even know what to think or say. I just sat there on my hospital bed, heart broken. I was alone, I had to survive; my baby and I were going to survive. Minutes later, my baby's heart rate stated to drop. Nurses started to buzz around me like bees. "This kid's got problems." I heard one nurse say.

"Page Dr. Kilmer STAT" I heard another say.

"Let's get her to the OR" the first one said as they started to roll me out or the room I was in.

"Dr. Kilmer, you are needed in labor and delivery..." I heard over the PA system just as they wheeled me inside the Operating Room.

"I'm here, I'm here." Dr. Kilmer said before the sentence was finished. He checked me quickly and I heard the nurse ask again for anesthesia. The anesthesiologist came in and gave me a local anesthesia in my abdominal area. It all happened so fast, all I felt were a few tugs and then she was pulled out. My tiny one pound baby girl. She had respiratory problems because she was born before her lungs were fully developed at only 30 weeks. So she was taken directly to the Neonatal ICU. They rolled me straight to the pediatric ward, and I hadn't seen her at all.

Only thing I knew about her was that she was a girl. They didn't even explain to me what was happening to her. I guess they figured that since I wasn't going to be able to raise her I really didn't need to know.

I begged and pleaded with a nurse to let me see her. Eventually they gave in, so they wheeled me down to the NICU to see her. She was so tiny she fit mostly in the palm of my hand. She looked so bad, attached to the ventilator and the IV's that I wished I could take her place. I touched her little hand, I wanted to hold her so badly but I satisfied myself with holding her bony little hand. Her nearly translucent skin was so dry and flaky. The nurse told me that it was normal for babies to have dry skin, it takes about a week or two for the skin to get silky soft.

They kept me in the pediatric ward for a week and a half. I was still recovering from the c-section. Plus they were looking for a new orphanage that would take me because I had been molested and my pregnancy wasn't through my own deviant behavior. Or so I had told them. Frankly if it weren't for the baby I would have probably run. But she was all I had.

It was tough for me. My mammary glands were painfully engorged and heavy, so they allowed me to breast feed the baby, it was the healthiest thing for her to eat. At the end of the week they tried to give me meds to dry my breasts out, and ice packs for the pain. They said that it would be easier for me to separate myself from the baby if I weren't doing this all the time. Yeah right. It was obvious that these people had no children of their own. The baby and I had bonded the moment we laid hands on each other. So I didn't take the meds, and I used the ice packs and let my breast leak.

The last day I was in the hospital, she was going off the vent. I finally got to see her little face. She was darker than before she had dark cuticles so I knew she was Beck's baby. She had dark silky hair, where as I had chestnut brown hair and blue/green eyes and the headmaster was a blond jackass. They let me hold her for the last time before they shipped me off to the new home. But I wasn't going to go anywhere without my daughter.

I sat with her for a while, hoping that they would leave me alone with her, they did. This was my only chance to get out of there with her. She had a nasal cannula, which was attached to an oxygen tank sitting next to her isolette. I wrapped her up tightly with her blanket and placed her inside my jacket. I grabbed one of those nasal cannula things and placed it in my nose and ran the rest of the tubes inside my jacket with the baby. I walked out dragging the oxygen tank behind me. This way I looked like I was the one that needed the O2. I snuck past the NICU nurses and quickly into the elevators.

Just as I was walking out of the building, I heard a code pink being called. Meaning that a baby had been stolen. I ran out as fast as I could. I knew they wouldn't follow me after I was gone because it's just one less kid they had to worry about.

* * *

**Â**

The big apple was my fortune. I walked out to the information center at the bus station. A disgruntled looking woman around her mid forties was standing behind the counter smoking a cigarette openly as if the act weren't totally illegal. The baby coughed and gagged at the scent of the nicotine, so I tried to ask as quickly as I could what I needed to know. "Where is your nearest YWCA?"

"Go out the 23rd street exit, which is down that way." She answered with her gravely smoker's voice as she pointed down the long corridor. The bus station looked a lot like an airport. It was a large underground station, and had terminals filled with busses that came from all over the US. "Then you take a right as you go out down to Broadway. It's a long walk so I think you better take a cab with all that you're carrying."

I nodded and headed towards the exit she had indicated. I'd walk it, how else was I going to get around. Luckily they had one bed left at the Y when we got there. I got us settled and I watched my baby sleep. I couldn't sleep that night. I didn't know when the tank would empty out. I needed to know how to read it and when she would need more. When she woke up that night I wanted to see if she would be able to breathe without it, and for how long. I had once seen a nurse pat her back without the vent to help her breathe. They called it chest physiotherapy. So I took her off the O2, she started to gasp for air immediately, but when I started to gently tap on her back and rub it gently she calmed down, and seemed to be breathing easily.

I stopped after a while and she cried. She didn't use to have a voice, but she has one now. I brought her to my breast to appease her and she suckled violently until she could breathe no more. I put her back on the nasal cannula and she fell asleep again.

The next morning I was exhausted, but I had to find a way to get some money to feed us. As I walked around the "Y" I ran into a group of women whom, I guessed, were traveling through. They had a mobile computer drive sitting with them and they were gambling through Caesar's palace in Atlantic City. I was holding the baby, I still had no idea what to call her and I stood behind them and watched them play. They kept winning each time they placed a bet, so I wanted to know how they were doing it so that I could maybe get some credits out of it.

They noticed me watching, thought hey thought nothing of it. I learned how to work the computer to make the odds favorable to me. Then I realized they were cheating. "You're cheating." I said softly behind them, "I bet you couldn't win a real hand of poker fair and square."

They turned to face me and raised a brow. "You challenging us kid?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"What do we get if we win?" one of them asked with a hint of amusement on her features. I hadn't thought of that.

"Name it... You can have whatever you want, but all I have is my daughter... and that is not to be wagered."

"How about you?" another asked looking at me.

"Me?"

"Yeah... Y-O-U... you."

"What do you want with me?"

"You'll be our slave... Kinda... and we take care of you and your kid. You do some jobs for us if you loose." The first one stated.

"Oh... OK. Deal." I had nothing to loose, but I was aiming to win.

They pulled out a brand new deck of cards. I handed my daughter gingerly to one of the women there. She looked harmless enough, she was shorter than I was, but that wasn't surprising I was five foot eight and counting. I moved to sit in front of my opponent, she put down about a hundred credits worth of loose credit slips in front of me. I raised my brow. "For that much, you got me for two days, tops."

"All right you ready to play?" She asked and nodded and one of her friends dealt us in. I looked at my hand and I was so done. I had nothing. I kept my face with the same expression, and looked up at her. She looked like the kind of person that would underestimate children, so I decided to play that out. I let my face stay static as we played on.

"Two please." I said as if it even mattered, this was five-card stud and four out of five cards were of a different suit. I gave up both of my low cards and I got an ace and a jack of hearts. I continued to hold my expression intact then I slowly turn up one corner of my mouth as if I realized I had a good hand. As if anyone would be stupid enough smile and give away their position; but then again I was just a kid. What did I know?

She looked at me then shifted a little. "How about a week, How much would that cost me?"

"How many slips do you have?"

"Don't worry about what I have... How much"

"Seven hundred credits." I said with a smirk and looked down at my hopeless cards. She upped the ante, which meant she had a fairly good hand. I was still bluffing. I was not gonna be a slave to anyone.

"You give?" she asked. I smirked and leaned back in my chair.

"I raise you 2 weeks." I lifted a brow watching her. She shifted a little. "Do you fold This raises the ante to 1500 You sure you got that much bank?"

She glared a bit. "I see your 2 weeks and raise it to..." she looked around the room. "2000 . And I get you for a month." She placed her smartcard and that of a few others on the table.

"Why not make it two?" I asked her, she looked shocked though she tried to hide it. She looked around at the rest of the women she came with. They all backed down. So she was bluffing, the game was mine.

"I fold." she said and put her cards down. I showed her all of my cards and collected the loose credit slips and keyed the rest of the credits into my smartcard. "What if I had upped the ante?" She asked looking at my hand.

"Think about it? What did I really have to loose?" I said as I reached for my daughter. I checked the pressure in the 02 tank then turned it off slowly. I began performing CPT on her as they watched wondering what I was doing. I needed to refill the tank. I looked around me and wondered where I should go next. I made my way towards the door wheeling the tank behind me.

The woman who had been holding my baby had a real matronly look about her. She followed me out of the building. "Hey kid." she called after me. "What's your name?"

"What's it to you?" I asked turning to face her.

"Just wanted to know the name of the one person I know that beat Maddux at poker."

"J... Um." I hesitated. I needed to make up a name because I sure didn't want her to be able to trace me if she wanted. I couldn't even think of a name for the baby how was I going to come up with one for myself. I looked in a vid store and spotted a flyer for a Star Trek convention. This had been one of my favorite shows growing up from captains Kirk to Janeway. So I chose one of my favorite characters. "Ezre."

"How about the baby, she have a name?" She asked.

"Jadzia." I answered picking another related character.

"Ezre and Jadzia, how original. I haven't seen a Trekkie in a long time. I like the names they suit you."

I looked down at my baby and smiled. I guess Jadzia did suit the baby so I kept it that way. I started to walk away from the woman and she stopped me again. "What?"

"I'm offering help... Don't be stupid." She said sternly.

"I don't need you to help us to an orphanage." I say jerking away from her.

"If I wanted to report you, you would be half way to the reformatory by now." She answered. I shrugged and stood in front of her and looked her over wondering if I should trust her. She had kind of blue eyes and dark hair. She fixed me with warm look and I couldn't help but let my guard down just a little. "Why don't you stay at my place, and I'll teach you some things that could help you out on your own."

I shrugged again. What did I really have to lose? I looked down at the baby who started to cough and re-started the oxygen. "Where to?"

She took me to an Oxygen bar. These bars became quite popular in the 1990's and then were a big hit again after the BioGen war, when people craved a breath of fresh clean air. We went to the back alley where they kept their main tank, and she hooked the pressure hose to Jadzia's tank. I took her off of the O2 and performed CPT again while the woman, whose name she told me was Skye, filled the tank.

Then we headed to some stores and bought things that I needed for the baby. She was in dire need for a diaper change and some warmer clothing. Then I bought the baby a little locket and put a picture of me in it.

The lights turned on as we entered Skye's apartment. It was impressive alone that she lived in Manhattan. But the fact that she had this huge pad was even more amazing. I wondered if she lived alone as she took me back to a bedroom. The cost of living in the country was much more than anyone could afford unless you were super rich. So Skye was rich.

I laid the baby down on the bed and dressed her in a pair of soft sleeper pajamas. Jaz looked happy, she almost seemed to smile as I put her to my breast. While I fed her I heard a chime at the door. "Come in," I said quietly. The door slid open noiselessly.

"This room is the only one I got free. My roommates are my sister Tyler and Maddux the one you wiped the floor with at poker. You took all of her rent money this afternoon."

I smirked, "Oh so that's why you want me here, so you could get your rent anyway huh?" I asked jokingly.

"That, and I think you got plenty of potential kid. How did you figure out she had been cheating on the net?"

"I may not be a hacker but people don't really need to key that many codes every time they are placing a bet. I bet the encryption codes for the casino's are a bear to decode."

"And Madd is good at what she does. You caught her in the act. I was totally impressed." Skye answered "Want something to eat?" She then asked as I laid the baby down on the bed. I nodded as I moved to pick her up again and she said "Let her sleep, the door will be open in case she needs you."

I followed out to the kitchen. The kitchen was the most sophisticated area of the entire apartment. It had computer consoles on the refrigerator on the counter. With High-speed connection because Skye ordered a pizza from her refrigerator. Not that there weren't enough pizza boxes on the counter. There was about half a million credits worth of stuff that was invested in that kitchen. I bet it hadn't even been used; what a total waste of money.

"Do you guys ever use the kitchen? I asked removing one of the empty boxes from the counter.

"Oh yeah." Skye replied helping clear out the counter. "Just not for cooking in it." She sat down at the breakfast bar sipping on a can of beer. "Make your self at home." I did as I was told, well sort of and sat at the breakfast bar.

"So you're rich huh?" I asked rhetorically "Why were you at the Y?"

"Racquetball" she answered as the two other women who lived there entered the apartment with the pizza Skye had ordered.

"Pizza again Skye? For god sakes grow up." One of them said setting the pizza down on the counter. Then she walked up the hall to a room across from mine.

"You're welcome Tyler." Skye answered as she stood to walk towards the other woman that had entered. The one I had killed at poker. Skye leaned forward and kissed Maddux softly and they lingered in the kiss for a while. I averted my eyes feeling a bit uncomfortable with the show of affection.

"So what do you have for me to eat?" Maddux asked.

"Hoagie. Interested?" Skye answered.

"How about a taco." Madd whispered and nipped at her neck. "A pink one, extra moist." Yuck.

"Madd, not in front of the kid." Skye pointed out before she got way too personal. Too late I was already sick to my stomach.

Maddux turned to see me in her home for the first time. "What are you doing here kid?" She asked with a growl.

Sure didn't appreciate that tone, so I responded with just as much attitude. "I was invited. It seems like your girlfriend has a taste for young flesh." She made it so easy for me. She blushed furiously and turned to Skye again.

"What is she doing here?" She asked Skye a bit more of an annoyed air in her voice.

"Maddy chill... The kid needed a place to stay. Especially with that baby." Sky attempted to calm her lover

"So fucking what? She can give the kid up; I mean it's only the smart thing to do. Shouldn't she be in some reformatory in the first place?" At that Skye pushed her away angrily.

"Madd you are not my mother so don't go fucking telling me what I can or cannot do. You of all people, a mamma's girl, have some nerve to say that she could just give up her child. It's not that easy. You don't know what it's like to give a child up and you sure as hell don't know what it is like to come up in a kid farm."

I snuck out of the kitchen. I truly considered splitting; I didn't need to be the cause of an argument. As I reached the entryway to the room Jaz was in, I heard Skye say. "I hope that didn't make you uncomfortable."

"Oh no not at all, I love people to argue about me as if I weren't in the room." I said sarcastically and continued to go towards the room.

"Maddux is harmless. Don't let that get to you. She's just a sore looser."

"I don't need her making all sorts of comments and accusations in my direction, and since she has lived here longer, I say I leave." I said crossing my hands in front of me.

"How are you going to eat?" She said insistently, "You can't possibly be fifteen yet and even if you are fifteen what you make isn't going to be enough to make it out here."

"Don't worry, I know how to hustle." I said turning back to the room.

"Wait a sec. Come with me real quick." She said pulling me out of the room towards Madd. She put me in front of the other woman and said. "Madd, you need an assistant right?" The other woman nodded. "And Ezz you need a job. Problem solved."

Madd looked at me critically for a few moments then she leaned back in her seat. "How much you asking?"

"What do you need assistance with... I could take all your money, or not much of it depending on what you want me to do. FYI... anything X-rated constitutes all of what you're worth."

Skye laughed softly and turned away. "Don't worry that's my job." She said owning her position as Maddux's woman.

"How about 200 a week." Maddux offered.

"Sorry no can do. For the simple fact that I know you get your money illegally. You are a hacker, and that's illegal outside of corporate control. I don't think you are owned because you and your girlfriend here are rich. You want me to work illegally, It's gonna cost you a whole hell of a lot more than two hundred god damned credits a week."

Skye watched silently leaning against the wall. She looked amused and I wondered what she was thinking. I looked to Madd who looked almost as amused yet she had an air of annoyance. "You'll do good kid." She said and stood up walking towards the door to a fourth room. "You'll get 15% of every assignment you help me with. You start tomorrow. Later Skye." She said the latter as she walked into another room and shut the door.

"Oh I'm in trouble." Skye said quietly with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Why?" I asked.

"She is in her room." She answered as Tyler, her sister, came out of her room.

"Where's Madd?" she asked as she turned on the VR monitor

"In her room." Skye said sitting next to her.

"Oh shit Skye, what the hell did you do?" Tyler says as she puts on her goggles. I still didn't get why, she didn't seem that mad. "That bitch can never keep her hands off you."

"Tyler, be nice." Skye scolded then she turned to me and said. "This is my sister Tyler... Ty, this is Ezre, she is gonna be staying here until she can get up on her feet."

"Hey yeah, you're the kid who beat Madd at poker right?" I nodded, "Way to go." Tyler said as she started to play with the characters on the monitor.

* * *

**Â**

For a few months after that I worked with Madd, she was okay to handle. We kept butting heads for the most part, but soon I figured out a way to use it to my advantage. Jadzia had grown so much. When she was four months old, she weighed nine pounds. Because medicine had not yet been socialized, and insurance companies were basically non-existent, you had to own a doctor to be in good health. So Skye would take Jaz to the doctor she owned to make sure she was okay.

The doctor took her off of the Oxygen and said that she was progressing well. I was thrilled to see her be a normal child. She was lively and full of personality. I was determined that she will live a different life from mine. One with a mother's love and touch. I was in love.

One weekend, a few months after she went of the oxygen, Jaz started to cough. I thought it was a cold so I gave her baby cough medicine. But it got progressively worse. She got a fever, which lasted for days. One night she started to wheeze and turning blue. She couldn't even cry for me. I grabbed a blanket and my wallet and bolted out of the apartment with my daughter.

As I ran out of the apartment, I was stopped by Skye's arm and was held against her until I realized I had been stopped. "Where are you going?"

"Skye let me go." She let me go and spun me around to look at Jaz. Her eyes were alarmed.

"Hey kid get to work I got a new assignment for you." Madd said as she walked toward us.

"Hold the elevator." Skye shouted running towards them and we both ran past her without a word. Skye still had her mobi unit on so she called for a cab to be out-front when she got there. There were three hover cabs waiting for us when we got outside. We hopped on one and told him to get to the nearest hospital. As we approached the hospital, all I could do is check on the baby and try to keep her airway open as much as possible. I felt helpless, and I knew right then that I wouldn't be a good enough mother to Jaz, at least not at thirteen. She had special needs that I couldn't provide.

When we arrived, I jumped out of the cab before it finished landing and ran into the hospital emergency room. "She can't breathe!" I yelled at the secretary or anyone who would hear me. A nurse ran over and took her from me. She muttered a curse under her breath as she sped away to treatment.

She had pneumonia common to premature babies. Jaz had to be hospitalized until she recovered. I visited her at the children's ward and was there every waking moment. She had been there for a month and was not getting better. This was right before they socialized the medical treatment so I couldn't pay for anything. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't gonna ask Skye to foot the bill. I mean I already lived in her house and ate her food. So one afternoon I came to the hospital and put the little locket I had gotten her around her neck and held her for a few hours even while she slept. I left all of her belongings including a letter hoping they would let her see it when she was older. She was rather clingy that day, and didn't let me out of her sight; it was as if she knew that I wasn't coming back. When she finally fell asleep, I put her down in the isolette and I walked out of the room. I left a letter at the nursing station explaining what I had done to the nurse.

I didn't cry as I made my way to Skye's apartment. I collected the rest of my things and headed back out into New York. I didn't let myself mourn for my daughter. She was not dead. She was alive and she was going to get a life better than what I could give. Even if she ended up in a kid farm. I didn't mourn.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is short because it is traumatic.- Enjoy, S.K.**

* * *

**Brooklyn, NY Jan 7 2083 3:30 **PM

**Victoria**

* * *

I'm Victoria Vega, and this was the day when my life completely changed. I was a pretty happy kid. I had a mother and a father who loved me, which was a rarity in those days. I was seven. Only seven.

I was coming home from school, mad at my mom because she didn't come to pick me up at the bus stop on time. So I stomped my way up the stairs of our brownstone stoop. It was cold outside and I was mad.

I didn't think that the door being unlocked was too strange seeing as how three other people lived in the brownstone with us. So I went inside and called out for my mother. "Mami!" I said, then I stopped. The house was dead silent, and that was strange. So I went down to the basement where my mother had her studio and dark room. She was a photographer and I figured she had gotten so carried away in her work that she had forgotten to get me.

The safe light in the dark room was on so I waited in the studio for a few minutes thinking maybe she would soon remember she had to come get me and be out of there. But after a few minutes she didn't come out. So I opened the outside door and called for her. "Mami?"

Then I closed the outside door and opened the inside door then closed it. I stood at the door a moment to get my bearings straight. I saw mami bent over the water tray. I touched her arm and she fell over to the floor. I screamed a silent scream and cried next to her. She had been shot in the head, I found out later, by one of my father's associates. My dad may not have been an honorable man, but he was my dad. I stayed with my mother in the basement.

I looked at what she had been working on. They were pictures of my dad and me. I finished running them through the fluids like she had taught me. They were starting to fall apart as I moved them but I finished them and hung them up to dry then I lay down next to her on the floor.

They didn't find me until late that evening. When one of the tenants came back from work. Elena was good friends with my mom and went to look for her in her studio. She saw the safe light was on but she walked on through anyway. "Holly?" Elena said before her eyes adjusted to the dark. She saw us both on the floor, and she screamed so loud that she woke me up.

"Oh my god, Victoria come here baby." Elena said and picked me up off the ground and carried me out of the dark room. She headed straight for mom's videophone and tried to call my dad's mobi-unit. He didn't answer.

Elena then called the police, and carried me up to our rooms. She sat me down on my bed and headed to the bathroom to run a bath for me.

I heard her scream again, as I ran to go see what was wrong, she stopped me and carried me as far away from the bathroom as possible. Just then the other two tenants came back from a trip they had been on. Elena told Jace to go close up the bathroom and she took me outside of the brownstone. The police came in and rushed the house. They took Elena and me to their hover car while they took my mother and father's bodies out of the house.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided i should just post all character histories right away... so you knew the characters we would be dealing with. of course Jade is THE main character she has the longest and most complicated stories. this novel is actually two separate novels that I mashed up into one... especially since two of the characters were so very involved. it made an interesting saga. I want to thank a couple of people that don't read these kinds of stories for actually reading the story because I love your reviews in particular. you know who you are so thanks a lot! tell your friends. Write a review!- S.K.**

* * *

**Miami, FL Jan 8 2083 2:00pm**

**Andre**

* * *

"Andre and Ashley sitting in a tree..." the little girls in my class sang this as a girl named Ashley pinned me back on a wall and was threatening to kiss me.

A kiss from a girl was a major threat for a ten-year-old boy. Girls have major cooties at that age. "Why me?" I asked. I was a total wimp, and even if I weren't I couldn't hit a girl.

"I think you're cute, and you're afraid of me. You're gonna be my boyfriend and walk me to class and carry my backpack and buy my lunch" Ashley said this with such conviction, it was hard to refuse. If I kissed her I would have to be her boyfriend. So I struggled and broke free.

The chase was on. She chased me around the entire playground three times. Finally she caught me and pinned me against the wall behind the school. No one was around. Then she lay one on me so good that I think she could taste my breakfast. I liked it, I really did, but I didn't want to be her boyfriend. Luckily, I only had to be her boyfriend for three days because she found some other boy she thought was cuter.

Some may have called me a mamma's boy, but I was just a good boy. Very focused. I had set goals for myself and I was set to reach them. So girls were something secondary for me. As everyone around me began to pay attention to his or her hormones, I buried my urges with chocolate. Of course I was also a fat boy.

I did it all for my mother. She was hotel housekeeper and could barely keep the two of us alive, so I chose to do something that my mother could be proud of, something that gave us some stability. So that afternoon I got home, got myself under control, and did my homework. I cooked dinner, and waited for my mother to get home. I was the protector of my mother, the man of the house.

When she got home that night, my mother had not eaten my food. She dressed and she left me home alone again. She'd left with some man. Late that night he came home with her. I could hear lip-smacking sounds and I got up and crept silently to the living room where she used to sleep.

What I saw, catapulted me into manhood. I should have been disgusted. This was my mother after all, but the sounds she was making, the power that the man had over her was exiting. My groin ached as I listened to my mother and the man. I didn't know what was happening to me except it felt good. I had my first wet dream that night.

As it turns out, the next morning I was still the man of the house, but I was no longer to be an only child. The man had used my mother, and left her just as easily. I guess my mother had needs, and poor people couldn't really use the VR suits. Weeks later, my mother found out that she was pregnant. So at a very young age, I had decided that even if sex felt good, I needed to keep things in my pants.

My sister Rita was born eleven years my junior and my mother had to get a second job. Which meant I became an instant after school baby sitter. I didn't make any friends, because I couldn't stay after school. No extra curricular activities, at least not until twelfth grade, when I'd slimmed down and was tall enough to play basketball. Being a tall black boy, I was picked up fast. I convinced my mother to get an after school baby sitter, because to get into a good college, I needed to participate in a sport.

Now I had cheerleader booty thrown at me. Except Ashley. She was fine and she knew it. She also knew that I had goals so she was my friend. The only friend I have had.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well this is the last character it is an AU character and you will recognize her we are jumping in time 15 years. things in society have changed. Anarchy has gone to order there is major progress going on. at least this chapter is a little longer. yay! enjoy. - S.K.**

* * *

**Long Island, NY Jan 1 2099 5a.m.**

**Jaz**

* * *

As I lay in bed, I look around at the four other girls living there. I frowned that the thought of having to share everything with them. Although, I must admit, I was lucky. I didn't have it as bad as so many other kids at the kid farms. I had been there all my life, and it was a very loving environment.

Mom was nice, but sometimes I wondered what my real mom was like. It was my birthday, and new years day. No matter how late I went to bed, I was always awake at 5a.m. I'd be thinking about what it would be like to be with my own mom, and do things with her, and why she had left me behind.

Did she not love me? Or did she love me so much she had to let me go? Was it because I was such a sickly baby? Is she dead? I wish I knew. I used to imagine that my foster mother was my real mom, but kept it to herself so the other kids wouldn't get jealous.

I sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. I didn't feel like going back to bed, so I walked out to the living room. Mom was there, sitting by the Christmas tree reading an old letter and holding another on her lap "Mom?" I said quietly. She looked up, her kind blue eyes set on me and she smiled. I never noticed her aging before, she had no real wrinkles but she had a gray streak in her jet-black hair.

"Happy Birthday Jaz." She said with a smile. I smiled back and sat by her.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked. She looked at it, then she looked at me.

"A letter from an old friend of mine."

"Really? Cool." I said and sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, It's just that I always think about why I'm here... Not that I don't love you or anything, but I wonder what my real parents were like."

"Oh," she said softly.

"I'm sorry, forget I brought it up. I don't know why I'm so pressed over someone who probably doesn't care about me anyway." I said attempting to dismiss the thought.

"I was going to wait till later today, but I have a present for you." Mom said that as she gave me a small box and the sealed letter she had on her lap. "These are from your mother," she added.

"She knows where I am?" I asked as I held them to me.

"Maybe, she was very resourceful, but she placed this with you when she left and requested that they be shown to you when you asked about her. Now you have. I look at this every New Year, thinking that you might." I smiled and opened the box first, since I wanted to focus on the letter more closely.

There was a locket in the box and it had a picture of a kid, even younger than I was perhaps. "Who's that?" I asked.

That's your mother." She replied.

"No way!" I said softly, "But she is so young."

"She was." she said

"I bet this pic was taken before I was born. She's just a little kid."

"Why don't you read the letter." She asked softly, but I had already beaten her to it. I quickly put my locket on and opened the letter. It read:

_To Jaz_

_I don't know what they may call you now, but I know I named you Jadzia. Skye really likes to call you Jaz, and then we all got used to it. I hope that your life has turned out better than mine has. My wish for you is a loving home with a parent that will care for you and love you. Even though I could do that for you, there are many things that I couldn't provide._

_As I write this letter, I am 13 years old, and I live with the nicest woman in the world. I asked her to look in on you every once in a while. Her name is Skye. Anyway, I can't expect her to actually do it. I'm leaving you at the hospital, and I should have probably left you in Baltimore._

_You should know that you were born prematurely. You had a lot of respiratory problems, and if I had kept you, you might not have survived at all._

I was breathing heavily trying not to cloud my vision with tears. She cared for me. At least I knew that. Then I continued to read.

_I had run away from an orphanage with a boy who wanted to be your father, even though he may not be your father. Then he left us behind when you were born in the same place where I should have probably let you go. But I couldn't let you go so I ran with you and an oxygen tank to New York._

_I don't know where I'm going, but I know you will always be with me. After you read this, I hope you don't totally hate me and know that I have always been with you._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

_PS.: If you ever meet Skye, tell her thank you for me. I love you._

I took a deep breath and looked up at mom and asked, "So you took me in because of her?"

She looked a bit surprised, I guess she figured that her name wouldn't have been mentioned in the letter.

"You knew of my mom all this time and never told me anything?" I said through clenched teeth.

"You never asked." She said

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings... do you know if she is still alive, what was she like?"

"Your mom was a good kid, very intelligent and funny and a very quick study."

"So you have no idea where she is?"

"All she left me was a note and a chance to be the mother for you that I wanted to be for her."

"You wanted to be her mother?" I asked incredulously. She nodded.

"She didn't know that."

"Do you know about the picture in the locket?" I asked Mom, she told me that it was right after she met her and told me about the things that she used to do to make her roommate mad. I liked my mother, and I really wanted to find her now more than ever. "Can we please find her mom? Please?"

"I tried to find her after she left and last I knew she was with one of Maddux's friends, Tara as an assistant or something. She was sixteen then she got lost again when she realized that Tara knew someone that knew her." She answered. "Are you sure you want to find her?"

"Oh mom please! I don't want to be an orphan." I said pleading.

She stiffened, and nodded in a we'll see manner "We'll start soon."

"Can we at least start now on the nets? Please?" I gave her my best sad puppy look. Her eyes flickered in the direction of the computer console. "Please?" I begged. She stood and headed towards it. I jumped and clapped my hands then followed behind her. "I wonder if I have brother's and sisters." I said excitedly, mom could only smile.

"Power on." She said softly. The Microsoft logo appeared. She leaned back in her seat as the wall lit up with the different programs appeared. "Turn on the nets satellite search nodes." She said and then she typed in her codes.

Mom was the only one that could log onto the nets. She doesn't want us kids to get into them without her permission. "Give me your locket." She said to me and I complied. "Image search." She said to the machine. A new screen appeared and she placed my locket on the scanner. "Scan image." and enlarged picture of my mother appeared on the screen.

For the first time I could see her eyes. They were hard and unhappy. I thought she was beautiful anyway. "Date last seen: August 10 2083" The computer began to work. I paced impatiently behind mom and we waited. The search results brought up a bit of history; mostly stuff from before I was born, but nothing new about the child they called Jade West. "Age enhancement protocol." Mom said. The face in the picture began to change she was beautiful. There was a point in time that her face changed to look exactly like mine. Mom stopped the enhancement for a moment and looked at us both for a few seconds before she said, "Continue age enhancement to the current age of twenty eight." That sped up the process a bit and I stood there looking at her face for a while.

"Match age advancement to files containing." The computer searched the nets, and only found two links, the one that had gotten through before and one about me. Could she be dead? I wondered as I sat behind mom. Feeling lifeless, mom's soft eyes looked at me and she said "Open file Jadzia Moore." There was a photo album of my mother, mom and I. I looked at the pictures then when I came to one of my mother it read Ezre in the caption.

I had a thought. "Do you think she still goes by Ezre?"

"I don't know. You know that there was no other image match on the nets. I doubt that she would turn up. If your mother wanted to be found, we would have found her already." Mom said reluctant to look for Jade.

"What are you so afraid of? She might not want me to come barging into her life right now. I just need to know where she is Mom."

She sighed and turned back to the computer. "Search for Ezre." The search was amazingly strange. There was a Star Trek site that came up. Then there was an artist name Ezre. But she was black, so I ruled her out. And a housewife turned sex Kitten, yuck. Then Ezre Holographix, a huge Holographic corporation popped up.

I sighed resigned and frustrated. "Why would a damned holographic company come within the search." I slumped down on the couch it was now well into 7a.m. Mom got out of the chair and went to help one of the younger children to the bathroom. I got up and took her place using the old fashioned mouse and clicked on Ezre D's site to see if the sex kitten could be my mother. It wouldn't let me in without age verification so I left it alone.

I backed out of that link and pressed the Holographix link by mistake. When the screen came up it showed a link to the founder of the company. There it was Ezre West. I couldn't believe it. It gave a bio of her career, so there was no way to truly know who she was my mother except that gut feeling that told me that she was. She was never one to show her self publicly so there were no pictures all articles about the company held no pictures which is probably why no one Knew what the company really did except make your holographic television sets a la George Jetson style.

I clicked at her name for electronic voice mail. "Um... I ... my name is J... ay, Jay I am doing a report on women in business at school and I was wondering if I could get some pictures of you. Since no one outside of your company has any knowledge of what you looked like, I thought it would be cool if I could have one. So that other girls at my school could have someone to look up to." I hesitated for a bit not knowing what else to say. I wanted to ask if she was my mother, but I thought the better of it. "Um, thanks for hearing me out... Jay... um bye."

I finished that sentence as Mom walked back to the console. I turned to face her and blushed furiously. I stood up and let her take a seat. "Your mother might not want to be found, her information is all over the place and incomplete. She learned to be a really good hacker, and knew just how to hide herself from the government and cover her trail." Mom smirked as she remembered my mother. I know because her eyes glazed over. "Here, Maddux thought she was teaching Ezre something." she chuckled and shut the computer down. I remembered Maddux, she was someone Mom had been totally in love with when I was little. She left her after mom decided to move out to Long Island to open the foster home. I guess she didn't love the thought of being around kids as much as my mom loved being with her.

I turned a questioning look at mom. She went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Truly there was nothing more that she could do for me that wasn't illegal. Her equipment wasn't sophisticated enough to keep her from being spotted by net cops. But I knew someone with the equipment to find her, and I couldn't wait till Sunday afternoon.

I sighed and hugged mom. "Thank you for trying. You are really all the mother I need." She hugged me back and smiled. I turned and walked away. Then I spent my birthday reading the letter my mother had written fourteen and a half years ago. Hoping that someday I may be able to meet her.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will soon get this betaed... I miss a lot of things. Anyway I couldn't wait to post this any later so I am posting it now. Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**1 January 2099, Park Avenue, NY 7:30 a.m.**

**Jade**

* * *

I opened my eyes as I lay in my bed. I looked at the forgotten figure sleeping beside me. I stretched and pushed his arm away and got out of bed. I walked painfully down to the sunken part of my bedroom to my closet to retrieve my robe. Stepping into the bathroom I washed my face and brushed my teeth. The taste of all the liquor consumed the night before was still in my mouth. The lights of the bathroom had turned on with motion detectors and my head was killing me.

I held my throbbing head as I reached for the medicine cabinet. I took a couple of aspirin and walked out of there heading out of the bedroom as well. I stepped over a few drunken bodies at the stairs. The party the night before had been fantastic, and I bet half of the people that came wouldn't remember it.

I walked into my kitchen. My cook was passed out on the table curled up with a girl half her age. I shook my head and reached for a glass of water. I placed the pills in my mouth as I sauntered away into my den. The only place that I knew I would be alone. I placed my finger on the BioReader at the door and walked in letting the door hiss shut behind me.

I looked at the grid-lines covering the room. All that was in the room was my actual computer where I created everything. "Computer" I said barely above a whisper. My head was still throbbing. "Set up Den program 12" the computer started working and the room came alive taking the shape of a sunny home office, within a glass deck where the sunshine could stream in. Suddenly birds began to chirp and the smell of leather began to arise from my surroundings. I smiled truly satisfied at myself, I had totally brought an impossible vision to life. I had created a HoloHaven. It is a work in progress no one knows that it exists yet and that is the way I want it to stay until I perfect it.

It's flaw was that it was not yet interactive. The holoimages came in kind of faded and ghost-like and don't interact with outside sources. So you really couldn't play with them. You could only watch the things going on around you. That meant you couldn't sit down unless you had brought your own damn chair.

I sat at my desk with the computer and went into the net nodes. I logged on to my company and placed all of my security codes to get to my voice mail. I looked at the addresses in there and didn't recognize most of them only one I wanted to hear "MaddelyneN". I pushed the sample button to see what was required of me.

The third message In my inbox was a bit hesitant "Um... My name is J...ay, Jay and I'm doing a report for school..." I sighed.

"Skip it." I said a bit irritably then I waited for the fourth message to play.

"Ezre... please let me keep the company, it... Man... You're taking the food right out of my mouth. What if someone finds out that a big company like Ezre Holographix owns a hacking division? Think about it Ezz... Are you like not wanting to let go of your roots? It's the New Year. Its about to be the turn of the century... come on." a sigh "O.K. Ezre, get Jade to hit me up on the mobi as soon as you get this."

O sighed and picked up my mobi from my desk drawer, I placed the receiver in my ear. "Maddy.. You are shameless." I said after she answered. "It's too early in the morning to be begging darling... So let me tell you ... save your breath."

"Tell me one good reason why you should have a hacking company under your wings?"

"Are you kidding? Even though I chose to go legit... It doesn't mean I don't remember how it goes. Who better to keep hackers out than other hackers? I own one of the leading companies in the entertainment industry right now... Actually, the leading company. Holoplay does come a close second. I don't put it past them to try to sabotage me. That's why I need you all.

A soft sigh on the other end and a "Shit, Jade..." from frustration. "I've lost my baby."

Join the club. "'Fraid so. So stop whining and sign it over." I replied with slight smirk. Maddy was annoying, but she had the most amazing collection of hackers working under her. Her company hit a snag a few years back and she signed a contract with her that if business didn't pick up again in two years then it would be mine. It never picked up. "Goodbye Maddy." I said clicking off connection not waiting for a response.

I threw my mobi back into the desk drawer and walked around the brightly lit den. I put my hand through the window and felt the artificial warmth radiating there. I just walked through. I had to make this a bit more substantial somehow. I looked thoughtfully at the artificial sunshine and thought about the only thing that made me enjoy the sun. "Jaz." I whispered softly. The computer caught the sound wave and initiated a program.

A girl about Jaz's age, with dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes walked into the room with her parents and they sang her a happy birthday as she blew out fifteen candles. She had this perfect smile and looked about my height and her face was almost exactly like mine.

I walked back through the window and turned away from that happy family that didn't include me. But the mother in me turned back and watched my programed daughter happily chattering with her family. "Happy birthday, Jadzia." I whispered to the stale air and exited the HoloDen.


	7. Chapter 6

**1 Jan 2099 Bronx, NY 3:30p.m.**

**Tori**

* * *

"Tilt your head slightly to the right." I say to Mrs Sanderson. She is a beautiful black woman with features to die for. "There... that's beautiful, just beautiful. That was a great shot." I guess that as a photographer, I love these details on people. Mr Sanderson is not that bad looking either.

"Are we all done?" Mr Sanderson asks as I put my 35mm camera down. These film cameras are hard to find these days. I use it because my mom used it. It was something that I've always thought gave pictures the look of a work of art. It was an incredibly vintage feel, especially since these cameras had been out of style for over a century.

"No, we're going to do some candid shots, so I'm gonna change the film in the camera." I tell them as I pick up my digital camera and slightly turn away from them. I watch as they let their guard down and their smiles became less artificial. They stop posing and continue talking to each other. I'd never seen anything like their relationship, but that's not saying a lot. Since I lost my parents so young I never learned much about relationships.

Relationships like theirs are a rarity. They are a protected group. The Sanderson's are old money. Their children didn't get shipped out to Farms, they got to be home and raised by a mother and a father and they never lacked for anything.

These are their fiftieth wedding anniversary pictures, but they both look as if they could only have possibly been married for twenty-five to thirty years. Mr and Mrs Sanderson link hands and smile at each other. They look as if they're about to kiss. There was so much love in their eyes. I take that very moment to raise my camera and shoot. "That was great. Now we're done." They look at me startled.

"I thought you were loading the camera." Mrs Sanderson said.

"No, I lied. I used my digital camera. Want to see?" I reveal, moving towards them. I show them the digital images and they love it.

"I can't wait until you print them out, Tori." She gushes.

"You'll love them. You two are very photogenic." I say as I pass his payment credits into my account.

"Will you come and photograph the party?" Mr Sanderson offers.

"I don't know... I work another job, Mr Sanderson."

"We'll pay you double..." He insists.

"Well... OK." I give in. I suppose I could cover myself with missing a night of work. I'd rather be doing this anyway.

"Great! So we'll see you tomorrow night at eight, right?" Mrs Sanderson asks.

"Seven thirty." I answer as they walk through the door. I wave goodbye and go back inside my studio apartment. I look at my watch as I check my messages in the mobile unit. It was nearly four, crap, almost time for work. I turn towards the bathroom to get ready as I listen.

"Welcome, Victoria Vega. You have five new messages. First message:" The voice says as I reach in my underwear drawer.

"Hey Tori girl, I hope you listened to me about you know what. You're gonna end up dead! I can't believe that after all these years you hadn't told me. Anyway call me back." That was Patrice. She's the best friend anyone could ever have. I know she's right. My job could kill me, but I love the money.

"Next message:" The voice says as I'm picking out my work clothes.

"Hey, you've got two tonight. Both are regulars, you know the drill. We'll meet here at five tomorrow morning. And get ready for the party on Monday." My boss. I'm an independent contractor. She makes sure I am gainfully employed _and_makes sure she gets her money.

I barely pay attention the next two messages as I undress and start the water running. Until I hear this one: "I can't do this anymore." It's Imani. "I'm glad this came out when it did. I was starting to fall for you, Victoria. Hard. But this is too much." Well she's gonna have to see me tomorrow, I guess. The Sanderson's are her grandparents. Though, I am not surprised at this call. People always have a problem with what I do. That's why I mention it pretty early in the relationship, so that no unhealthy attachments are formed. Kind of like what has happened with Patrice. I have only been with Imani for two weeks, and never physically, which she said she liked because she didn't feel pressured and made her want me more.

"Oh well." I say disengaging the unit and taking the earpiece out. I step into the shower and let the water drip all over me. My brown hair pours over my face like cascades of a waterfall. The shower is my favorite place to be. My sanctuary: the only place where stress doesn't rule. I feel cleansed both internally and externally.

Once I was clean, I throw on my leather pants and sheer button down shirt, brush my hair and run out on to the New York Streets. I call Cathleen back to get my assignment as I get into the subway and head off to work.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here is a little more about The child that was left behind. out of everyone in this story, her's is the least traumatic thanks to her mom's great judgement of character. I have to thank my friend Elimere... she is looking these things over for me because I want to catch more of the grammar mistakes than I had been catching. So thank you! and thank you all for following and reading this story... because it would be pointless to post it without you.- Enjoy! S.K.**

* * *

**1 Jan 2099: Long Island, NY 4:45**

**Jaz**

* * *

I was at the bathroom sink dying my hair the color I had seen in my mother's picture. She had jet black hair with blue streaks in it. I thought that was totally cool. My hair was more of a dark brown. I decided to dye it so that I could look like her and see her every time I looked in the mirror.

I re-read the letter for the umpteenth time that day. When I was done with the blow drier, I let out a scream.

"Oh My GOD!"

"What happened?" I hear Mom's worried voice enter the bathroom. "Oh my god." She could barely mask her amusement.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny!" I scream, distraught. My hair is green!

"What are you doing to yourself." She asks me laughing, no longer holding back.

"I only wanted to look like her." I cry into my hands.

Mom hugs me. "It's okay Jaz, we'll get it fixed." She says and runs her fingers through my hair.

"Can we make it black with green streaks?" I ask.

"Well… you're already half way there." She replies with a chuckle. She kisses my forehead and lets me go. "Now get dressed. We'll go down to the parlour."

Before I can move, my mobi unit chimes. My best friend, Glen, had given it to me for a Christmas and birthday gift. Glen's tall and handsome, well-muscled like a fifteen year old should be. He's about six foot six inches tall with blue eyes and dark cinnamon skin. His blonde hair gives him this exotic look.  
His parents were ultra-rich and he went to prep school forever, though when starting high school his parents had let him start public school, maybe they were totally broke by then.

Anyway, he walked into my homeroom class and sat next to me, which isn't that big of a deal, except that the first thing he did was hit on me. And I hated him. It was like that for like the first two weeks, then, finally, he started talking to me like a human being. I discovered he had the same love of basketball as me. I was on the girls' team with him, on the boys' team and one day after practice, he came up to me and we started talking and had been inseparable ever since.

Anyway, I grabbed my mobi and answered. He was talking to someone else as he waited for me to answer and I heard the tail end of a very embarrassing conversation.

"Yeah it's her birthday today."

"Sounds like you like her." I hear his friend say.

"Yeah I do, have since the first day. I don't think she wants to go there though." That was it, I had to interrupt.

"Go where?" I ask, pretending I hadn't heard that much.

"Hey girl... what took you so long?"

"Crisis." I state miserably. "What's up?"

"I called to say happy birthday and all."

"Thanks. What are you up to?" I ask, brushing my green hair into a tight bun.

"Not much, I wanted to see if you could come out and play." I could hear him bouncing a basketball in the background.

"Can't: crisis." I repeat. "I'm on my way out."

"Oh, well I'm close by, I have to talk to you before you go."

"Can it wait? I really don't want to see anyone right now."

"It's kinda important." Uh oh...

"Can't you tell me right now?" I ask reaching for my knit cap.

"I'd rather see you in person." He paused "I'm outside."

"Fine, I'll be out in a minute." I concede, grabbing my coat. Then I yell over my shoulder "Mom, I'll be outside!"

After hearing her confirmation, I head out to where I see Glenn leaning on the hover van. "Hey." He says giving me tight birthday hug.

"So what did you need to tell me?" I ask.

He leans closer to me and locks my lips with his. At first I don't respond, too shocked to know how to. Slowly, I open my mouth and kiss him back, running my hands through his curly hair and holding him to me.

I have wanted this from the first time I saw him. Though he turned me off when he hit on me, I always thought he was cute. He was being real with me. So I decide to be real with him.

"Oh." He says after we part, seemingly a little surprised.

"That answer your question?" I ask in a whisper. He's going to kiss me again but we're interrupted when Mom comes out of the house. I smile and tell him. "Gotta go."

"What happened?" He asks.

Now there is no way I'm going to let him find out what happened. "Nothing, don't worry, it will all blow over soon." I answer as I follow Mom into the van and we whizz away.

This was unbelievable. I have a boyfriend! At least, I think I do.  
My body tingled. I couldn't wait to see Glenn again.

I must have been grinning, because mom looks at me and asks. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh... this is a great birthday, that's what I was thinking."

"I'm glad." Mom states, smiling.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Full on Jori in this chapter... finally one of the Ships reaapears. for y Jori Readers I think this is the only time it's like this like I said this is mostly Tandre but these two end up being friends at the end regardless. so enjoy the Jori moment while it lasts. I know I am posting these rapidly, but that's because it has been written for ten years. keeps you guys supplied with stuff even when I am dry with ideas. Enjoy! - S.K.**

* * *

**1 Jan 6:30 p.m.**

**Tori**

* * *

My first assignment is a breeze. Jade is a business woman. She runs a large operation- okay the _largest_ computer and imaging company in the world. She uses me often because I seem to understand what it is that she needs at any given time.

As I ride the train, I take my compact out to look at myself in the mirror. It has been years since I could recognize myself in the mirror when I'm in work mode. I'm a totally different Tori all together.

I smear some light shimmering lipstick on, line my big brown eyes, making them pop. Looking good is effortless, especially just out of a shower. My looks are rugged but feminine. Being Latina, I am quite shapely and tan all year round.

Once I get to Jade's house, I go around to the service door. I greet the cook, who has been there forever and she tells me that Miss West is not home.

"Gracias, Lita." I say and head towards her private chamber. She has a VR machine there that we sometimes use, and I still get paid the same.

I start to unpack my massage lotions and aromatherapy candles, Jade likes to be pampered. She and I have so much in common it is scary, except we kind of dealt with it differently. She is a menace. I have heard her destroy people for sport. I'm just glad I'm on her good side. The fact that she has surpassed any expectation for an orphan ever in history, inspires me to be better.

I look at my watch, she's late. That's okay, I get paid whether I do what I need to do or not.

A few minutes later she walks through her chamber door. She's wearing a pair of jeans and her company's t-shirt. She seems stressed, but as she looks around at the set up and then at me, she begins to relax and gets these sleepy bedroom eyes.

She makes me nervous. I could really like her personally. I mean she's hot, and rich and so responsive. I run my fingers through my hair and put on my game face.

"That's more like it." I say circling her, wishing I could make her as nervous as she made me.

I stop behind her and move her hair aside, so I can nibble at the nape of her neck. She shivers and I allow myself the pleasure of her submission before my mind drifts to the place I sent my soul too long ago. I know what I am doing, and I do it well, but I have a need to separate myself from it all.

I stay in my world as I undress her, but as I begin to undress myself, she stops me saying.

"Look at me." She held my hands, snapping me back to this world. "You've never seen me naked before, have you?" I look into her eyes, I've seen that look before. She's looking to hurt someone tonight. I guess it's me today.

"I have." I say to her refusing to take her challenge.

"No you haven't. Your eyes are always glazed over. You aren't looking, only doing." She answers, running my hands along her chest and down around her waist.

"Kiss me." She whispers.

I pull away. This is the one thing I keep to myself. I don't kiss, I don't swap spit with my clients. She knows this, I have told her this before. I remember watching a movie when I was little. About a working girl, and she wouldn't do it either.

"You heard me. What is it that you like Victoria?" I raise my eyebrows. She is pushing all of my buttons tonight. " I want to fuck you this time." Female clients don't usually get to do that either.

"Do what you want. I'm here to serve, not the other way around." I say continuing to undress. I'm pissed. She's thrown me off my game.

"What I want is for you to want me. Give yourself to me."

"Be your slave? But I am your slave. I'm never in control, I'm here all for you." I answer trying to save myself.

"What you're here for is money." She says circling me like a shark and running her fingers down my spine. I try to retreat yet again, but a shiver runs right through and brings me back. She expertly unclasps my bra and pinches my nipples. As I gasp, she moves her hand down and unbuttons my pants before pulling them down quickly. I can't seem to get my guard back up. She was making me respond. Of course, my weakness for her didn't help. What I need to do is walk away from it, but I'm trapped by my own libido.

"That's more like it." She purrs, mocking me as she runs her hands along my inner thighs, letting it rest on my moist mound. "Down." She orders, pushing me back softly onto her bed, and then she kisses me.

**8:50 p.m.**

Jade paid me extra today, but I am a mess. I felt like I had been raped. I had no control tonight and I am angry at myself for it. I look at my watch. It's nine o'clock. I'm late. Luckily both of my regulars live close to each other. Three blocks down from Jade, live Mr and Mrs Burkes. I was invited into their bedroom by Mrs Burkes as an anniversary gift to her husband. That was three years ago. I come to them once a month, but they still haven't worked up the nerve to do anything with me. I guess they need the audience, but soon that's going to get old.

I go around back to the service door and nod at Graham when he opens the door.

"They're waiting for you." Graham says as I kiss his cheek and move past him into the house.

"Aren't they always?" I answer. Graham is like a grandfather to me. Usually when they get into it, I leave the room and stay around until they are done for payment. Graham and I talk in the meantime, he is such a great man.

"One of these days they're going to need you to stay in that room." He warns. I only smile and wink as I head off to work.

I softly knock at their bedroom door, and Andrea answers.

"Tori! I'm so glad you're here." She says, pulling me inside and proceeding to grab at my ass. I nip at her ear in response and wink at Robert. My game is back in full swing.

"Hey Tori" He says, mystified at our playfulness. I don't have to say anything. I let them decide what to do with me today.

"He wants to watch today, Tori." Andrea says. I raise my eyebrow. "All the way this time." She continues. She is exited, more so than he is. She is only five years older than I am, as opposed to the twenty he's got on me. I guess she wants someone young for a change.

I look over at Robert's beer gut hanging over an erect penis and I'm glad I'm only doing Andrea. I don't know what she sees in that dude besides money. I turn and start to remove my clothing slowly. My strip tease usually gets them hot and bothered enough not to wait for me to be done. That way I won't have to do anything they would regret later. I'm so sure that if we go through with this tonight, they won't like it.

I turn to face them wearing only my thong panties. My hair is still wet from the shower I took at Jade's house. I can feel the drops fall on my bare shoulders as I remember my previous appointment.

When I look at my customers, I start to bring my guard back up. They're watching and waiting for me. I walk to their bed with a confidence that I don't feel. I would have bet that they weren't ready for me yet.

Robert finally gets out of his easy chair and kisses his wife who sits on the bed and removes her lingerie. Then kissing and nipping at the nape of my neck he moves me forward. He caresses my body as if he had done it before, then whispers in my ear.

"I want to see you fuck her good."

I hear the command and oblige. I do everything so mechanically. I had retreated to my own world. I couldn't believe they were going through with it.

After Andrea was done it was Robert's turn. I lay there on the missionary position riding it all out. Moans were automatic. When I was tired of his girth between my legs I squeeze my vaginal muscles around him to make him cum faster.

When it was over, I'm paid and leave the room. I walk down the stairs and see Graham waiting for me in the kitchen.

"So it actually happened this time." It wasn't a question.

"It did. I knew it would someday." I answer and I don't give him my customary hug.

"What happened today?" He asks.

"They were ready I guess." I shrug.

"Not up there, before you came."

"Nothing that didn't happen here."

"I'm serious Tori, please take care of yourself. You're too smart for all of this."

"I'm going to have enough soon. I live below my means for a reason. I'll give it a couple of months, Graham."

"It's gonna bite you in the ass one of these days."

"I know, and I'm prepared for it." I answer giving him a reassuring pat on the arm. The money is awesome, what else can I say. I was twelve and broke and met the wrong person, but I still made it on my own. On my way to shower and change, I look back to where it all began.

**2087**

_ I was sent to a kid farm after my parents died. When I turned eleven, the headmaster at the orphanage where I was, had been molesting the girls, when it came my turn I fought him. Then I decided I would intercede between him and the other girls, especially the younger girls. So he finally just told me that he would pay me if I gave him a blow job. He'd heard that I had a little credit to my name so he offered to add to it every time._

_By the time I was twelve I had enough money to survive for a month so I left. But before I left the orphanage, I turned him in with an anonymous tip._

_I lived day to day in the city until all my credit ran out. By then it was autumn, and it was beginning to get cool. I started to pick pockets and pretend the smart card in my hand belonged to my parent. I would buy food and a room then discard the card after I was through._

_One day I tried to steal from the wrong person. Cathleen had been walking along at a mercadito in Flatbush Avenue. I hid behind a produce stand but she had already seen me. So when I reached for her purse she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. She looked me over ,turned me around and kidnapped me._

_She pulled me by the arm, her hand cutting off the circulation at my wrist. I complained every step of the way. I screamed and yelled, hoping someone would hear and help me. The problem is that Cathleen looked like she could be my mother, so no one interceded._

_When we got to her refurbished brownstone on Franklin, she opened the door and threw me on to her sofa. I looked around the room. It had been one of the nicest places I had ever been in. There were other women there. Half-dressed, they linked credits with other men and women that went there and looked completely embarrassed to see me._

_"Now listen and listen good." Cathleen started. "I don't appreciate being pick pocketed. You want money, work for it." She stopped and looked at my face. "How old are you, fifteen?" I only looked at her and did not answer. "I guess that will do. You can stay here until you get a place of your own. I get fifteen percent of whatever you make."_

_"Doing what?" I asked. She just laughed and signalled me to follow her. We went upstairs. There was moaning coming from the other rooms and we stopped in front of a double door. _

_"This one is yours. The suite is for my special ladies. You are going to attract a lot of customers." She said as she opened the door. It was a red room. Red velvet curtains with red velvet comforters. "What's your name anyway?"_

_"Victoria Vega." I answer, unsure about what exactly she wanted me to do. "How much do I get paid?"_

_"It depends on the John." She replied. "Get some rest tonight. You start to work tomorrow." She continued and closed the door behind me. I looked around at the Master Suite. The bathroom was large, it had a whirlpool, which I decided to put to use right away._

_"This chick must be rich." I decided. " Maybe I'll be rich too." I said to myself and tried to relax. I looked in the drawers for something for me to wear, there was nothing but these freaky lingerie and there was no way I was going to wear that. I spotted some thongs and put one on, curious to see what I would look like in that kind of underwear. I stood in front of the full length mirror, staring at my long brown locks cascading over my breasts, my brown nipples peeking out through my hair, the look made my nipples erect. Then I my eyes travelled further down and turned to look at my rear in the thong and I liked it. I felt sexy in the underwear and decided to keep it. I put on my old clothes and headed out of my room to go down to the kitchen._

_I hadn't seen that much food in a long time. I pigged out on junk food, left overs, even if it had a name on it I ate it and grabbed some for later. I ran back to my room with the food and stashed it away._

_The next morning I was awakened by a knock at my door. I opened it and Cathleen stepped in with a man he was old and fat. My stomach lurched. I backed away then ran into the bathroom._

_"Victoria, come out here!" She yelled through the door. "You're embarrassing me." Then she turned away and mumbled something to the John. I heard the door to the room open, she called for someone then closed the door. I opened the bathroom door a crack and she was explaining to him that I had been untouched and I would be worth the wait. There was another woman in the room. She saw me open the door and came to me, locking herself in with me._

_"What's your name?" She asked._

_"Victoria." I said softly_

_"Victoria…Tori. You came here for money right?" I nodded. "Then do what you have to do to get it. How much do you think you'll get for doing this?" I shrugged. "It's five hundred to a thousand credits per John. At least Cathleen lets you do as many as you want. Some pimps are real slave drivers."_

_Right then the numbers got to me. "How much of that do I get to keep?" I ask._

_"Most of it. So do whatever you can to help you escape this place while he is doing what he's doing. Do you want me to help you this time?" I nodded. "By the way, my name is Marla." I had eaten all of her food the night before._

_"I'm so sorry about your food."_

_"That's okay, you're paying for it today." She said to me and we walked out of the bathroom._

_Needless to say she was the one that started calling me Tori. She also helped me a lot in my first weeks. I got good really good. And popular. The money coming in was great for me._

_ It wasn't till a year later that they figured out exactly how old I was. I had just bought myself my third camera. This one was professional grade, not cheap at all, and I was taking pictures of the streets of New York when Marla came up to me and asked me why I had bought another one._

_"It's my birthday." I answered._

_"Oh lets go celebrate." She said. She was only seventeen, so she took me to a fifteen through eighteen club. When I was scanned I was stopped at the door. _

_"What?"_

_"It's OK Marla, I'll just go home." I said backing out._

_"What does that scanner say? How old are you? Where did Cathleen find you?"_

_"Marla, just forget it okay?"_

_"No I can't because if you're not old enough to be in that club, you're sure not old enough to be in Valhalla."_

_"Too late for that Marla, let's not dwell on it."_

_"How old... oh my god. God is going to strike me dead."_

_"What? Por Dios mujer." I said and continued to walk away._

_"I know you're not fifteen, so are you fourteen?"_

_"I was twelve Marla. I was twelve if that is what you wanted to know."_

_"Hay Dios mio!" She sighed. "You are a baby."_

_"So are you." I said softly and pat her on the back. "It's done, can't turn back."_

_"I'm sorry. I hate this job you know, and as soon as I take my GED and get a job I'm so out of there."_

_"I'll quit when I am rich." I said, pointing the camera at her and capturing that look of horror and guilt in her eyes. After that day she was much more protective of me. I stopped making as much money as I had before. I started to go to school because the law required me to go, and went down to two to three appointments after school. I was the most expensive commodity at Valhalla so I could afford to do or not do as many people as I wished._

_It was a long time before I ever got anywhere intimately with anyone for myself. Separating real intimacy and sex was very difficult for me. The only difference was that I didn't charge the ones that were supposed to be my partners, I knew it was all over when I felt like I should charge them._

_I told Marla about how bored I was with the idea of intimacy. I went out with the boys in school because I liked the way they looked and the way they talked to me. So I gave them what they wanted. After the first time that was all they wanted from me. So I gave in not to be hypocritical. Either I was about to meet some John after I left him, or had just come from a job. Of course none of them knew I worked, but my own sense of self-worth dictated what I did with them. I never said no._

_"Maybe, you're gay." She said. "You ever thought about that?"_

_"No, I've never had a girl before Marla, how would I know?"_

_"You don't need to have slept with a girl, to know what you like."_

_"I do. I don't know anything else but sex. I have been doing it for three years. I know that I'm equipped for a man. Women don't usually want little girls anyway."_

_"Maybe you need to say no to them then. Save your fucking for the random John."_

_"That's a little hypocritical don't you think?"_

_"I don't think so. If you really like someone, saving it to make it special is a really good idea. Especially kisses. Saving that for the special people in your life, makes it special." I hadn't kissed anyone before. I had been so used to not doing it, that I didn't do that with personal partners. _

_Shortly after that conversation, I found myself with my first female customer. She made me nervous and still does. Jade was nineteen and rough around the edges. She stepped into my room with her head held high. She told me what she wanted and how she wanted it done, and I did just that. Jade had reacted violently, as she convulsed in her orgasms, as I traced my finger along the stretch-marks in her abdomen and thighs. I massaged her body with Vitamin E oil and marvelled at her responses. I felt lust for her, just as white hot as I've had with any of my boyfriend's so I figured it really didn't matter who I was with, as long as I loved them._

**12:40 p.m.**

Coming back to the present, I look at my clock in the wall. I had been soaking in the tub for an hour. I have to meet Cathleen at five, and it was almost one a.m. Maybe I can catch her before then and get this over with. So I rush out of the tub and dress. I need this night over and done with.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here we get a little more Andre. we haven't heard from him for a while. Short and sweet. Enjoy! - S.K.**

* * *

**Bronx, NY Jan 2, 2099 1:00 a.m.**

**André**

* * *

"Hey, Mom!" I say when I stand in front of my video phone. The only person that ever calls me on that one is my mother. The smile comes off my face when I notice that it is not.

"Mr Harris, this is Tara from AT&T." The woman on the other end starts.

"No, no. No hablo ingles." I quickly say, waving my hands and turning off the viewer before she could turn on her translator.

With a sigh I sit back in my easy chair and surf my infonet. There are much better things that I could be doing, but I'm on call tonight. I could go clubbing, but I hate being interrupted by work when I'm having fun. I'm doing my trauma rotation this month and of course the residents are not to have a life beyond the hospital, so I get to be on call on a Friday night and into Saturday morning.

I live just one block from the hospital so I come home and regenerate until they call me in. Most residents choose to stay in house, but I get enough of that place during the week to last me through a lifetime.

Just as I begin to relax, my mobi unit's paging systems starts to signal. I automatically activate the call back button and proceed to get my shoes and lab coat on.

"This is André Harris, someone page?" I ask, heading towards the door.

"There has been a three vehicle collision: one fatality, three injuries." My intern tells me.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I reply as I jog down the street to the hospital.

There is this one girl that I always see on my way to the hospital. It's one a.m. as I jog past her building, and there she is, rushing out of her apartment. She's fresh out of a shower and smells of spring breeze soap.

My eyes follow her as she runs across the street to the subway. I stare so hard that it makes her turn to look over her shoulder. Then she disappears into the subway station with a smirk curling her lip. A little embarrassed at my staring, I turn and almost slam into the light pole.

Shaking myself back to reality, I continue my run back to the hospital. As I approach, there are ambulances flying overhead. Soon my dream girl is forgotten as I plunge into action.

* * *

**Jan 2, 8:00 a.m.**

* * *

Later that morning, when my on-call duty was done, I turn off the paging systems to my mobi unit, and I am free for the rest of the weekend. I guess trauma on-call wasn't as bad as I had expected and I felt satisfied.

I walk home at a leisurely pace, enjoying the Saturday morning.

I pass by my girls building again on my way home. She's out on the stoop talking to a dealer. I knew him, he's well known for dealing with birth control drugs like the morning after pills and the birth control patch. Nothing risky or highly addictive. I know that these drugs were legal before the Biogen war twenty years ago. Then again Cocaine and Marijuana were legal at some point as well.

After the Biogen war, the world population dropped to 30%, so to repopulate earth, all birth control was deemed illegal. So if you weren't ready to be a parent you simply employed abstinence, or used VR suits for your entertainment.

Obviously my dream girl is into the physical. Electricity runs straight through me. I want to go talk to her then and there, but don't think it's a good time to approach her. I catch her eye. They are the most beautiful brown I had ever seen. She raises an eyebrow and rolls her eyes. I just keep walking. Besides, I have a volunteer project later on that afternoon. Dr Katina Reese and two nurses from the hospital were going to this group home for women to perform physicals. I need a nap if I'm going to make that.

When I get to my apartment I lay on the couch for a short snooze. I knew that if I lay in the bed I may not wake up until nightfall. With a sigh I close my eyes and face the brown eyes that wait for me in my dreams.

* * *

**Jan 2, 2:00 p.m.**

* * *

When I wake up later that afternoon, I'm late. My mobi unit has eight messages within a half an hour: all from Dr Reese. She's the organizer of the program today and she is a bit miffed.

"Where are you Dr Harris? Listen, we should be done here at around four. The women aren't coming in as eagerly as we want them to, so you should have time to get here." This was the last message of the series. By this time I had changed and ran out of the apartment. I get on the subway as I activate the call-back to Dr Reese.

"Dr Reese?" She answers a little irritated.

"Hey it's me. I'm so sorry, I overslept."

"It's two o'clock!"

"I was on call last night. I should be there in a few minutes." I answer. I love the updated New York subways. They were replaced by these ultra-fast trains during the beginning of the reconstruction.

"All right, see you soon." She says and hangs up. Must be busy.

Minutes later I dash out of the train and run out to the street. I'm thankful that the address I need to find is not far up the street. In a few minutes I'm in front of a brownstone in Brooklyn. Women move in and out occasionally, so I knew I'd arrived.

As I reach for the knob someone pulls the door open.

"You're late." She says and steps outside. "That woman doctor and those two nurses are up to their ears in patients. And the old girl is pissed!" I thank her for stating the obvious and continue inside.

There were women milling around inside. All beautiful and young. They all look as if they want me. Maybe they do, I mean I'm not bad looking. Maybe it's for the credit. As soon as women hear doctor they think bank. I am a resident, I have no bank.

"If you're looking to shop Dr Harris, I have a perfect girl for you." A voice from behind me makes me turn.

"Shop?" I ask.

"Yes... I'm Cathleen Burrows, owner of Valhalla."

"Ah!" I say with realization. "No, I don't buy that."

"Well, I know someone as handsome as you does not lack propositions. But VR suits are a little ... constraining, and with your schedule it's got to be difficult to maintain a lasting relationship. Besides, a little stress relief has got to be welcomed by you."

I'm stunned. I don't know what to say. I had never been offered something like this before.

"Don't worry, we have a privacy policy that is almost identical to that of the hospital's, and if anonymity is your thing, that can be arranged."

"I ... um..." I start but am mercifully saved by Dr Reese.

"André! There you are! Take that room over there." She says and quickly calls her next patient. I say nothing to Madame Burrows and head into the room. I must admit, I'm intrigued. I had never been physical with anyone before. I've always used a VR suit and come out hot and sticky from my own fluids. I know that if I actually did it I wouldn't want to know who it was, because if I ever were to see her outside of this environment I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

The first girl that comes into the room is gorgeous. Black skin, about my complexion which is as smooth as honey, hazel eyes and short textured hair the way an old actress Hale Barry used to wear it. I examine her and get excited about the prospect of doing any one of these girls. Each one that came in was more gorgeous than the other. Each teasing my mind and making my skin hum.

It was around five o'clock when Dr Reese came into the room.

"I got one last person and we're done. You want to go out to dinner after this?"

"Sure," I say "I'll wait around for a little while." She nods her head, ducking back in the room. The girl that was in the room was as beautiful as all the others. I didn't see her face but she had long brown hair and her body was phenomenal. I guess she looks good in the face, but right now I could feel all the blood rush from my head to my penis. I turn away and spot Ms Burrows.

"Let me tell you what I want..." I'd made up my mind.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I wanna thank all of those reading this story and your shipping flexibility. I totally love that you are willing to see things a bit differently for the sake of a story! I also appreciate your thoughts. especially since this was not originally a Victorious Fic. okay I am done rambling. Enjoy.- S.K.**

* * *

**2 Jan: Russian Tea Room Manhattan 1:30 p.m.**

**Jade**

* * *

Last night was fun. I love exercising my control over people and I was in no mood to give it up. I know I could have just sent her home, but I was horny. I've known Tori forever now, so I know she'll get over it.

Now I sit alone, as I often do, sipping at my tea and looking at my notebook. I'm flying to Florida to speak with my programmer about making the holograms more interactive. I hear laughing and, looking up, I recognize the woman instantly. Maddy was out with a man I wasn't familiar with and she really didn't look too heartbroken over her loss.

"She got over it fast." I mutter to myself. I think of going over and rubbing it in, but instead I just decide to head for the airport.

I had found just the right formula for my holograms and don't want to waste any more time.

My Viper is fast and I fly quickly to La Guardia, content in the knowledge that my idea would be the breakthrough the entertainment biz needs.

I park my Viper in the hanger and board the jet, noticing a new Pilot. He's kind of hot, but also married. Doesn't really matter to me though, but maybe later.

* * *

**2 Jan: Long Island, NY 3:30 p.m.**

**Jaz**

* * *

There he is. It's cold out but all he's wearing is a sweatshirt. His damp hair is sticking to his hair line and sweat drips from his brow. Damn he's sexy! I can't believe I didn't see that before.

I stand there for ten minutes. He hasn't recognized me. My now black, green streaked hair is loose around my shoulders. I looked pretty. Or I felt pretty anyway. As he goes for a lay-up, Glen spots me and totally misses the bucket.

He comes over, gingerly.

"Jaz?" He asks. I smile and give him a peck on the lips. "Wow." He mutters, twirling me around. "Love the hair."

"Thanks, I needed to look more like you." I jest, running my fingers through his locks.

"Why?"

"I was playing with it yesterday and turned it green." I admit with a giggle and he laughs.

We start playing and eventually I'm down to my sweatshirt as well. It gets hot when you're into the game.

Bounce, bounce.

"My folks are having a party tonight, want to come?" He asks me.

Swish.

"Sure." I guard him as we chat.

"What did you get for your birthday?" He bounces that ball and pulls a cross-over out on me.

"My mother." I tell him as I snatch the ball right out of his hand and hit the lay-up.

"For real?" He stops for a second.

"Yup yup." I reply, bouncing the ball.

"How?" He grabs it and pulls me to the bench. I sit next to him and take out my locket.

"That's her." I show him the picture within. "And she wrote me this right before she gave me up." I add bringing out the letter. He just gazes at the picture then at me.

"You look just like her." He states.

"Thanks." I smile softly and he smirks.

"What makes you think that's a compliment?" I punch him in the arm and put my jacket back on.

"So, help me find her?"

"Of course." He tells me, putting his jacket on. "I'm your man." He puts his arm around me and we kiss. I can't stop. We stay like that for around an hour and a half, just him and me. The rest of the world falls away. We don't even feel the cold. Public? What public? I'm sure parents with small children are walking by and rushing the kids away from us, but we aren't aware of anything else anymore.

**8:30p.m.**

I stand in front of a mirror, looking at myself. I'm so excited to go to this party. I was allowed out later than usual for this, given that it's Saturday night and I was going on my first real date. Mom wasn't even worried since his parents are going to be there.

I had swept my newly raven hair into a French twist and let some of it cascade from the top. It still almost made it down to my shoulders. I needed a haircut.

When I'm done, I walk out onto the living-room where Mom and Rena, who helped mom out when she could, sit in some sort of conversation. Rena spots me first and pulls her hands out of Mom's grip.

"Oh, Skye, look at her." She gushes to Mom who turns around to look at me, a smile forming on her face.

"Just look at you: you're beautiful." I smile and hug her before I head for the door, hearing Mom speak.

"Stay, stay. I'll be right back." I turn and see them pull away from each other. I guess this is a two mom house now.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another short one this time...**

* * *

**2 Jan: Brooklyn, NY 5:30pm**

**Tori**

* * *

"Dr Reese, I've been doing this for years; it's how I've survived and how many of these girls are surviving. Your Holier-than-thou attitude is completely out of place here. We know what we're doing is not the best thing for us. Most of us aren't doing it for fun." I get so irritated with these doctors that come here. Always trying to change our minds from our sick perverted existence.

"Victoria, how old are you? I mean did you even try to go to college? It is free now, it's not like it used to be."

"I have a bachelor of arts in Visual Communications. Yes, I do have an education."

"Why do you do this?"

"The money is great. And in my industry you gotta have money to begin with."

"Right. I'm just waiting for a new series of sexually transmitted diseases to resurface, thanks to people like you."

"Give me a break. They would have resurfaced even if this line of work didn't exist." I can't stand this woman. If only the other doctor had been free when I got here. And I was the last to get here on purpose.

"Fine. Victoria, you're all set. Clean bill of health as usual." She says and sends me on my way. As I step out on to the hallway, I see that one dude that lives a couple of buildings up the street from me. He's always staring at me. I think he's kind of cute. I mean he's tall enough for me, probably six foot six. He's got a honey complexion and his eyes are hazel. One of the finest black men I had ever laid my eyes on.

Suddenly I felt self-conscious about being in Valhalla. I duck out before he could see me. None of my neighbours know what I do or else I think I'd be facing a line at my door every day or something.

I look at my watch; I have enough time to get to the Sanderson's reception. I'm dressed in a simple black gown. Good enough to get me through the door, but simple enough to keep me invisible.

The Grand is where the reception is being held. Its beautiful classic halls make it a great place for this classic occasion. It's unbelievable that anyone that old has lived through this Biogen war, let alone a marriage.

As I walk into The Grand, there are a few of the workers that recognize me from my frequent visits. They look at me strangely because I have no escort tonight. I ask for the Sanderson Party and am escorted to a beautifully decorated ballroom. I take a few pictures before people arrive. Then as the ballroom fills up, I take pictures of every one as they walk through the door.

At eight o'clock the family walk in, I take a picture of the Sandersons, their children, then their grandchildren. The look on Imani's face when she sees me is priceless. I think I'll keep that picture.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, taking me aside

"Working, Imani. I see many of my clients here today." I say and she winces. Though I'm not exaggerating. The Burkes had walked in a little before the family. "I'm a whore, but not a cheap whore. All the people here can afford me."

"Whatever. I can't believe you lied to me like that."

"Hold on there, I never lied. I told you everything before anything got too serious. The fact that you couldn't handle it is a totally different story. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm missing some really good shots." I walk away and continue my work.

Later on that evening I approach Mr Sanderson with the candid portraits in hand.

"Congratulations on making it this far. I hope you like these great candid shots of you guys. My gift."

"Oh they are wonderful. I have your payment for the rest of the pictures." He tells me and links credits with me.

"Nice doing business with you." I turn to take the rest of the pictures.

As I pack up my things my mobile unit starts to ring. Marla.

"Hey Chica, do me a favour."

"What's that?" I ask.

" I got one for tomorrow but I'm sick you know, and I can't."

"Hey no, Marla." I said.

"I did it for you back in the day, this is the first time I've asked."

"What time?'

"Five in the morning. Anonymous. Apparently he wants it to feel like a dream he has had before work."

"An anonymity mask? I don't have one of those."

" I'll lend you mine, please please _please_!" I blow out a breath. I know that I won't say no, but I hate the freaking mask.

"Fine, give me the details." I concede and take notes. When I disconnect Imani is standing next to me. Her eyes are pleading. I don't understand this woman.

"Did you need me?"

"I'd ask you out to dinner but we just ate. How about we go dancing?" She says to me.

"I don't know, I have plans with Patrice for tonight."

"She can join us; that's what you guys do most of the time anyway. I just want to be with you is all. Don't ask me why."

"Don't worry, I won't." I mumble as I call Patrice and let her know that we were to have a tag along.

* * *

**2 Jan: Bronx, NY 6:00p.m.**

**André**

* * *

I pace the floor of my apartment, excited and nervous. I couldn't wait 'til this morning. I was going to get to experience sex. Real sex. No sensor burns, just hot, wet deliciousness.

I was erect now; I didn't want to ruin it by masturbating so I just get ready to go.

I see a movie with good sex scenes, then dinner with Dr Reese. There are a couple of newlyweds sitting across from me kissing and carrying on. I needed to get out of there, but I didn't want to lose my sexual charge.

It's only eleven anyway, so we go out to a club. I'm so frustrated. Then I see her and her friend across the room. My girl. I buy her a drink, but before she can enjoy it, a fight breaks out and she vanishes; my opportunity missed.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: New chapter! thanks for reading this please review. - S.K.**

* * *

**2 Jan: Somewhere over NY, 11:00p.m.**

**Jade**

* * *

I was completely satisfied with myself, as I flew alone on my company jet. It had worked. The program had worked. I was dressing for a stupid party I'd gotten roped into because the CEO of one of my graphics companies in Long Island was having a post New Year party. Not to mention the fact that it was going to be incredibly boring. Stuart Johnson was like twenty years my senior, so no music that you can dance to. Which means I am going to have to talk. What am I going to talk about? Work, I don't want to talk about work. I'm only twenty eight; I can only take so much boredom.

"We are beginning to make our decent at Kennedy International." The captain says over the intercom. I sit down and buckle up.

I wrap my coat tightly around me as I step out of the plane. Maybe I should have stayed in Florida; I hate the cold.

I head towards the hover limo that waits next to my viper. I invited the pilot to ride with me. He was gorgeous; an Italian stallion with green eyes and a body that was hard as a rock. He was olive colored and his hair was dark.

"I only have to make an appearance at the party, but I need a person to talk to on my limo ride over." The pilot was a jackass, he knew he was gonna get some. He takes his wedding ring off, puts it in his pocket and hops in.

I watch him as we start off to the party. He looks impressive in his uniform. His white shirt looks strained from the muscles. Obviously he works out.

I stare appreciatively, not really trying to hide it. I have to stroke his ego if I want a good stroke, if you know what I mean. I move so the slit in my gown rides up a bit. The edges of my thigh high stockings show, then my bare hip. I cross my legs and slowly look up into his eyes. My right hand finds the privacy button and I press it. He licks his lips as he looks up the length of my leg to my hip. He watches me and smiles nervously.

"Come... sit next to me." I instruct in a husky tone. He swallows and nods, doing as I ask. I place my hand on his thigh and move it up lightly to his groin. The pilot's erection presses against his pants.

"You like what you see?" My voice comes fluidly. I'm strung out by my success that I just want to lose myself in the moment. I see him nod. "Say it." I whisper fiercely.

"Oh, yes." He murmurs. I lean towards him and kiss him, straddling him, letting my gown push up to my waist. I press on the birth control device I had inserted at my hip in Tokyo to activate it. It was a subdural implant, that when pressed released a chemical to block pregnancy. His hands moved up my thighs and up again to find my g-string.

I undo his pants and take his erect member in my hands. After he moves my underwear out of the way, I ride him slowly at first, then increasingly harder as we both cry out in pleasure. I feel him cum inside me.

I wasn't done yet. I rip off his shirt and bite at his nipples as I continued to ride and massage his member with my vaginal muscles. I feel the limo stop, I guess at the party. I stay in my limo until I'm done. With a few final thrusts I come hard. I like this boy toy and I'm going to need him after I ditch the party.

I fix myself up and have the driver open the door. As I step out I see four of my VPs standing at the door, grinning in my direction. I glare at them, then smirk. I'm way too satisfied to mind them much.

I walk into the mansion, which is beautifully decorated and much more extravagant than my own. I meet the host at the door.

"Hello, Stuart." He's a black man, very distinguished. I like how he handled things at work so I couldn't stand him up.

"Jade, this is my wife, Marina." I smile courteously. She's white with blonde hair and very pretty. "We have a son, who's somewhere around here with his girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." I reply politely, then add. "Could you direct me to the ladies room? The heater seemed to be stuck in the limo." My skin is glistening with sweat and I really need to wash my hands and face. Marina points the way and I head in that direction. As I make my way over I see a pair of kids about Jaz's age on the stairs, making out. That must be the son he had mentioned, so I keep going to the bathroom.

Finally at about 12:50 I decide to get out of there. I had endued three or four hours of torture in that party. Once I got out of the bathroom I saw that the two kids were done with whatever they were doing and quickly made my way through my employees and their friends, mingling chitchatting and pretending to care about what they had to say.

There was mostly classical music so it meant I actually had to listen to what they had to say. I was thinking that I was too young to die of boredom, but I would at least try to stay until one.

As the clock struck twelve I started making my way around the room towards the door so I could have a clear get away. I looked at my watch again, ten more minutes were left then I could excuse myself.

I stand by the stairs and I can see the kids coming down hand in hand. They kiss for what seems like five minutes, before the girl pulls away and heads for the door. The boys gaze follows her, then he turns, sees me and blinks a bit. He looks back to the door.

I raise a brow and he smiles, then just runs up the stairs. I smirk and shake my head before walking toward the door. I excuse myself and leave the party.

My limo is hovering patiently as I walk down the stairs to get to it. I climb in and the pilot's fast asleep on one of the limo benches. I can't resist. The effects of the birth control chemicals are still in my system and I have four hours before it wears off.

He wakes up nicely enough: I decide to give him a blow job that has him moaning. Once he's erect and alert, I stop. He's mine... he wants me so bad. He grabs me, lays me back on to the floor and lifts my gown up to my waist. He kisses me and fucks me the entire time we ride across the bridge to home.

Still, I go home alone that night. I don't feel like being bothered with anyone. I have a big day of testing ahead of me. I don't get weekends or holidays off. I'd rather be working than the alternative of facing my empty and loveless life.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/n: like my beta says... BONUS CHAPTER! thanks Elimere! i hope Christmas or Boxing day was good to you. - S.K.**

* * *

**2 Jan: Long Island, NY 11:30p.m.**

**Jaz**

* * *

As soon as I had gotten to the party Glen and I had parked ourselves at the stairs near the bathroom. We made out like we hadn't seen each other in ages. There was a commotion of some sort as some lady came to the party. She was their boss I suppose; they were treating her like royalty.

Glen and I pulled apart and stood up.

"Let's go upstairs." He says. I raise a brow and ask.

"To do what?"

"Make out without having the people talk about how cute we are."

I smirk and stand with him. I certainly don't care what we do. I feel like it doesn't matter; I know him and he knows me and if we love each other whatever happens, happens.

We end up in his room and make out some more. He unzips my gown and pulls the shoulders down, exposing my breasts. He kisses and licks his way to my nipples, suckles them, then moves to the side of my breast and repeats the action, causing hickies to form. My body tingles with sensations that are so foreign to me. I want him. I open my legs reflexively, but don't know why. His body lays between my thighs. He continues to kiss and suckle me.

I feel something strange press against my groin. I realize he's hard and start to giggle uncontrollably. He sits up and looks down at me, a bit puzzled. I wrap my arms around him and apologize. We make out some more until around midnight. Then we make our way down to the party and say goodbye at the door when Mom comes to get m


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Tori is doing her job here, but hardly. You'll see what I mean here comes the Tandre. Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**3 Jan: Brooklyn, NY 12:50 a.m.**

**Tori**

* * *

After dropping by Marla's for the mask I met up with Patrice and Imani at Butter. I catch Patrice's eye when I walk in. She's already at the bar with Imani. I had met Patrice in high school, right after I'd met Jade. Patrice was so beautiful to me, that I thought maybe I could be her girlfriend or something. Never occurred to me that she would prefer guys.

_After I'd made some comment to suggest us getting together she'd replied with. _

_"__Whoa, I like you and all but I don't quite swing that way."_

_"__Oh girl you know I was kidding." I'd said, deathly embarrassed_

_"__Uh huh. Sure. So do you only go the other way or are you a little confused?" I'd given her a look that caused her to laugh. "Come on girl, we're late for class."_

Ever since then we've been best friends. Not a secret between us except the one... at least until now.

"Hey girl." Patrice gives me a hug and a kiss in our customary way.

"Hey," I respond then turn to the bar tender. "Cosmo please." Imani is on the other side of me swaying to the music. I look her over; she had changed into a micro mini. She's hot and she knows it. She wants me in bed, that's the whole reason for tonight. I look back at Patrice and signal to Imani subtly and raise a brow. Patrice only laughs.

"See that's why I didn't tell you what I did sooner. I might have gotten further with you back when I wanted you." I whisper in her ear.

"Oh in your dreams, baby." She purrs back as a man approaches and asks her to dance. She takes his hand and I'm left alone with Imani.

A hip-hop song starts to play and I sway in my seat. It's an old song called "Slow Motion" it's my stripper song, for those clients that prefer that sort of thing. Imani is watching me and says.

"Dance with me, you know you want to." I stop moving and take a sip of my cosmo. "Come on, I love this song." She insists, so I finish up my drink and head to the dance floor with my hand in hers. I came to dance, so I danced.

I move slowly and sensuously, as good as any black girl around could. I am Latina, it's in my blood.

I see Imani's face transform to pure lust as she watches how I move. I loved every minute of it. I am a woman above all. I do like to feel wanted for me, not because of what I do.

A few minutes later, guess who walks in. That guy that keeps staring at me, and Dr Reese. He hasn't seen me yet and I move away so that it would be harder for him to find me.

Imani notices this and asks me if I know him.

"He's a neighbour." I answer.

"Have you fucked him?" She asks with a tone of jealousy in her voice. I blink. Who does she think she is?

"Not yet." I answer, pushing away from her

"Look, don't get mad. I can't help it." She defends.

"Let's get one thing straight: you and me are done, that's that. My work is none of your concern." I start to walk away.

"I thought that if we got serious, maybe..."

"I would quit my perverted ways and just be your wifey? To tell you the truth, you wouldn't be able to handle me; you are weak and shallow! To get you to go out with me, I had to spend more on you than I have ever spent on anybody! Without this job, I wouldn't be able to afford you!" I blasted at her.

"But I wanted-" She starts weakly.

"For me to give you what you never got from me?"

"Damn straight!" She said starting to get angry. "You seem to have no problem giving it away to any Tom, Dick, Sally and Jane but I have to beg for it!"

"I'm not giving it away! Tom, Dick and Sally pay me well. Did you ever stop to think that I liked and respected you way too much to treat you like everyone else?" She stares me down, her eyes reflecting a million emotions at one time. I continue.

"If you ever thought about me or who I am and my need to connect beyond the physical, you would have understood why I never fucked you." This time I walk away for good.

I go back towards the bar and order another cosmo. I drink it as I wait for Patrice to come back. Shortly after finishing that one, another is given to me by the bar tender.

"Wait, I didn't ask for this." I tell her.

"The cliché at the end of the bar sent it to you." She said. I laugh and look over at Dr Sexy. He starts to make his way over, but a fight brakes out in the dance hall.

I chug what's left of the drink and set off to find Patrice. I really didn't want to ruin our relationship by actually talking. I didn't want to find out if he was like every other guy I know. I'd rather keep the fantasy.

I grab on Patrice's arm.

"Girl why do I have to attract the thugs." She says, pushing out of the crowd. We laugh as we run a little ways down the street.

"I'm not done unwinding are you?" I ask.

"That's probably because it is still an early night for us, aren't we usually leaving home about now?"

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Four thirty."

"Oh shit, I gotta go." I tell her, searching through my bag for my morning after pills. They're not there but I have some time afterwards to take them.

"Work?" She asks, partly intrigued and partly disgusted.

"Si mamita. I'm covering for a sick friend."

"Okay. See you later. Be careful." She gives me a hug.

I run into the subway and emerge on my block. I'm glad I'm going to wear the mask because this john was one of my neighbours'.

Before heading up the street, I go into my apartment. It's quarter to five. I need to change into my work clothes: lingerie and a leather trench coat. I don't usually work these hours so I don't know what else to bring. I pack a small overnight bag with a sweat suit and sneakers, tooth brush and the mask. I reach for my m72's and put a couple of pills in a baggie. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, I toss in the film form the Sanderson's party so that I could send them off after I left and snatch the grocery list from the fridge, tossing that in there too.

I want to do nothing tomorrow until night fell so I need to do everything as I headed out of this guy's place.

I look at the time: five minutes 'til the hour.

I walk leisurely because heels are tricky for me. The guy wants someone that's girlie, and that's Marla. If you want me you want someone real. I'll come to you in jeans and a T-shirt; we'll have a wet t-shirt contest and end up rolling around on the floor. Now I have to play Marla's part, so I'm walking really slow to prevent me falling flat on my face.

As I get into the elevator, I mask myself. I walk to the door and ring the bell, then hear a few quick steps to the door. The knob wiggles, but doesn't open. I don't ring again because I know he's there, and when he decides to open the door I'll be there.

He's new at this, either he's never had a call girl before or he's never been out of a VR suit. Either way, we'll take it slow. A long moment later, he opens the door. My dreams are crushed. It's him.

"I'm Dr Harris." He states. I am so totally attracted to him but I'm saddened that he had to resort to this. He's kinky: I had to wear the mask of torture.

"Is that what you want me to call you?" I ask stepping inside. He looks both ways out in the hall before closing the door.

"I think that's too formal I guess. I mean, for what we are about to do." He says.

"Don't worry, Papi. I'll call you whatever turns you on." I tell him, looking around the room.

"Well... I like that." He says, stepping towards me. Dr Harris still had his clothes on from the club. He looks great and smells delicious.

"What's that? Papi?" I ask trying to retreat, but my own hormones keep me aware, I wouldn't be needing extra lube tonight. He nods an answer.

"Okay." I say waiting for him to set the pace.

"Can I take your coat?" He asks. I step out of my trench and his excitement is more visible.

"I must admit I have never done this before." No shit Sherlock.

"What's that? Fuck?"

"Well... Yeah. Something like that."

I take a seat on his couch because the heels are killing me and cross my legs. He just stands there, not knowing what to do.

"We could not do this you know." I speak softly. I want him to give up, but I also want him to fuck me.

"No, it's just that I don't know where to start."

"You've used a VR suit before, right?" He nods. I stand and move towards him. "It's just the same. Tell you what," I say taking his hand to pull him towards his bedroom. "Tell me what you think you'd like. Think of the person you'd love to have and pretend that I'm her. The only rule is that you don't kiss me and this mask doesn't come off."

He nods as I sit him down on the bed. I kneel behind him and begin massaging his shoulders. This was the only time this was going to happen for me, so I want to make it count.

I linger over his muscles. He smells of a mixture of cologne and antiseptic. I want to kiss him but I lick at his ear instead. I'm in lust.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: okay so I have been away a couple of days. Elimere is on summer vacation so you know... there's fun stuff to do in summer. and anyway, I have been busy because it's the Holidays and I'm a mom and you know... there's lots for mommies to do on the Holidays. so in other words we were busy. but here are two chapters I decided to combine because they go together anyway. Enjoy!-S.K.**

* * *

**3 Jan: Bronx, NY 5:15a.m.**

**Andre**

* * *

I couldn't believe it was happening. She made me feel as if I was her man. She massaged me and talked to me. She licked my ear and took it really slow with me. I want touch her but I'm afraid to offend her or something. I feel her lean close to me then she whispers. "you can touch me if you like." so I put a tentative hand on her thigh. Slowly I run it up and I turn around to face her. I run my hand all the way up her side to her shoulders and her neck.

Her brown eyes bored into mine. I'm about to kiss her but remember her rules, so I kiss her neck and move her closer to me lifting her so that she could get off her knees on to her back. Then she kissed me. She broke her own rule and kissed me. That threw me way over the edge. It was like now I knew what to do, now everything clicked for me and I was confident in what to do. I took off my shirt and unbuckled my pants. She just lay there with her eyes closed I suppose trying to convince herself she hadn't made a mistake. So I stopped. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no. Come on, lets do this." she said

"Okay, I know it might have been in the moment so I won't try to kiss you again." I said getting nervous again. Her eyes softened and she stood up. She pulled my pants and underwear off then proceeded to remove her lingerie and shoes. She sucked me off. I had experienced that before, but never this good. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, she stopped and proceeded to send the fire to other parts of my body till every ounce of me was crying for release.

"I want you papi." She whispered "I want you so bad." I know she is getting paid for that, It felt like she meant it. She took my hand and moved it to her center and let me play with it. I wanted more, so I dropped to my knees and I ate from her her knees buckled at one point and she made those sounds that every man loves to hear.

I laid her down and I kept feeding from her. She was so wet, my chest was drenched. She pulled me away from her fountain and kissed me again "what about..." I started to say but she kissed me again.

"Just fuck me. " she whispered , then she guided me inside of her. That was the most incredible feeling in the world. Her muscles massaged me as I stroked her slow I could barely move. " Fuck me hard." she says moving against me I pushed a bit harder. "Harder." she repeats and I let go . In a frantic movement we clash over and over and over again. She made a sound that threw me over the edge then I felt her shaking beneath me I held her close as I finished. My member felt so sensitive any slight movement from her made me tingle. Slowly, I slid out of her and to my side.

Slowly she got up "how much...?" I try to ask. She seems annoyed as she snatches her overnight bag . She throws the Credit link reader at me with a set price and heads to the bathroom. Then the shower runs. I pay her and leave it on the night stand. I'm half awake when she comes back to get it. She's not wearing her mask, but she has a hat and hood over her head so I still didn't see her. I wanted her again, but I didn't want to hire her again. She left without saying a word. Finally I gave up and went to sleep. I had to work later that afternoon.

* * *

**3 Jan: Bronx, NY 7a.m.**

**Tori**

* * *

I can't believe I did that! I haven't done that since I was a kid! I hated that I was hired to do this and I just totally enjoyed it! So when I pick up my credit reader I give Dr. Harris his money back. I don't need it and it doesn't feel right.

After I leave his apartment, I head back to Marla's and return the mask. Then I drop off the film at my developer and head back home.

I sit in the subway remembering that morning. Remembering how good it felt. I almost miss my stop. As I walk out of the train I remember I haven't taken my M72's. When I reach for my bag and realize it isn't there I try to get back in the train but the door closes on me.

"Fuck!" I cry, rushing to the station manager.

"Excuse me? Can you call into that last train? I left my bag in there." You gotta love New York. The manager looks at me and says that I was probably already out of luck. The train has already made two stops since it left. With my mobi, I make a call to the bank to disable my reader, I can't go to a branch because it's Sunday. My smart card is in my pocket so I could still go grocery shopping if they haven't already drained my account. And if I have no money in my savings, it means thirteen more years of this shit to deal with.

I get some things from the grocery store and as I walk across the street I'm called by the Sub manager saying that my bag had been returned to the station five minutes before. Luckily I'm close to home so I drop my groceries off before heading out to retrieve my bag.

As I walk back out of the station my mobi chimes.

"Hey chica." Patrice.

"How was last night?" She asks as I step off the curb.

"It was the best sex I have ever had and I gave it away."

"Gave it away?"

"The John was-" I never finish. There's a massive crash nearby. I'm hit by a flying fender and pinned to the wall. Then something else hits me everything goes black.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's a bonus! S.K.**

* * *

**3 Jan: Manhattan, NY 10:30 a.m.**

**Jaz**

* * *

Mom, Rena and all of us kids go for our customary Sundays in the city. We go to visit Aunt Tyler. She's a professional hacker and this really big film buff. I love to talk to her about all the old movies and stuff; she's really cool.

Ty's husband is cool too and he's incredibly hot. They argue very little and when they do it's something so silly they have to laugh. Those two are so in love it's sickening. I watch them and instantly miss Glen. I have my mobi with me, so I call him.

I talk to him for a few minutes then walk back to the living room where everyone else is. Mom had pulled Tyler to the side; I overhear a bit of the conversation and my mother's name. I walk closer and sit pretending not to pay attention.

"She wants to find Ezz now." I hear Mom say. "I don't have the equipment nor the drive to find her."

"Ezre huh?" Tyler says thoughtfully. "We could see if I can trace her." She starts walking to her den where she has all of her equipment. As she walks by me she takes my hand and leads me to the room saying. "I know you heard so let's go."

I follow her in. One of the walls in the room is dominated by computer equipment. About five monitors, one master system start up. Three encoders, four encryption devices and a scanner. There are so many other things that I can't even name here.

She starts the system and turns on all of the monitors. She has turned off the speak mode on her computer. She likes doing it manually. She navigates the nets and enters into the City of Baltimore's birth records. Mom gave her my mother's actual name and looks within my records for it to find a link on her.

Apparently the mother's name was not on record for me. I sigh softly and sit back in one of the chairs. She does a general search in the medical data for her name. The last time she was in the hospital, was the day she took off with me. Tyler then looks for blood and DNA. This is getting a little more illegal. She launches her master encryption. It helped her look like she was a doctor looking for a patient's medical history.

Then she turns to DNA matches.

"She's here in New York." Tyler and Mom say at the same time. The DNA matched.

"That's all that I can get right now. I just have to wait 'til my little searches go through to find her." Ty says. "I'll call and let you know."

"Thanks Ty." I say, at least we know she's still here in the city.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: A bonus filler... some one had to help Tori... well here is that Hero. Enjoy!- S.K.**

* * *

**3 Jan: Bronx, NY 11:00a.m.**

**Andre**

* * *

I wake up to a commotion outside. There was a crash and sirens are blearing. Then my V-phone chimes and it's the hospital.

"There is a disaster warning. We need all hands on deck, Dr Harris." Says the automated operator. I spring into action. I really just want to stay in bed and think about what had happened to me earlier; smell the smells left behind to remind me that it really had happened.

Instead I'm running down the flights of stairs in my building and out the door. There's a garbage truck and a taxi collided. The smell of garbage radiated in the area. There are people covered in it running away from the scene. A few other cars that tried to avoid the collision ended up crashed against buildings.

So we are talking to a few pedestrians hurt or dying, the people in the buildings, the truck driver, the taxi driver. All of whom need medical attention.

I run towards the ambulances to see if I can help on the way to the hospital. They bring one woman out from behind a big piece of debris. She's lucky because it protected her from anything else that could fly at her.

When I look at the woman, I don't really know how to react. I follow her and assess her in the short ride to the hospital. She's unconscious, because she had received a blow to the head. She has a gash to her temple, but thanks to that fender, nothing else.

Once in the hospital I climb off the ambulance, grab her bag and give it to the secretary so that she can figure out her name and such.

I move on to the next trauma that rolls in. It's much worse. This person had gotten hit by the taxi as it swerved. His spine is crushed and lungs are collapsed. I set off to work.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: okay so here is a longer chapter, what is Jade doing? or whom? lets check her out. Enjoy!-S.K.**

* * *

**3 Jan: Park Avenue, NY 1:30 p.m.**

**Jade**

* * *

I sit in my bedroom looking at my portable drive on my lap and I check my v-mail again. I come upon the one I had skipped the first time and sent off an electronic response. I don't feel like listening to some kid beg me for an interview, I don't do it for the press.

Quickly I check the rest of my mail and shut down the computer. I sigh and sink back. I have absolutely nothing to do and no one to share anything with in this house by myself.

I decide I should probably start on the marketing of the HoloHaven. I'm so glad it's working so beautifully. I have to move quickly on this, Holographix has slowly been taking over virtual reality for television, but now that you can interact with the holograms it's bound to knock VR out of the water, especially since you don't need a hot suit with sensors attached to you.

Too bad it's the weekend because I really want the program copyrighted as soon as possible. I have security guards set up at the building, but if I have a mole, the program could easily be taken. I keep the work out of the net so that it wouldn't be prone to hacking but I've learned never to underestimate the mind of a hacker. So everything is with me.

I grow impatient. I can't stay in the house any longer. So I get into my Benz, since my Viper is still at the hanger and go for a ride. I cruise Manhattan, flying over traffic. I don't feel like slowing plus there isn't that much happening on a cold Sunday afternoon. I head to all of my old haunts where I used to hang when I had been hacking for a meal.

I end up at the Meow mix. They're having their traditional 'Girlz Night', the night for lesbian love! They have several holographix sets in the room showing all sorts of girly movies. There's dancing and debauchery… just a whole lot of girl on girl fun.

This time around they play one with a really hot dude in it. A bad boy. That's my kind of man. So fine, so bad.

As I drool at the tall dark and handsome, a young red head stands next to me. Very close to me. Not that I mind, I could go for a girl when I want, but I like dick too much to totally give it up. I look at her and smile, then turn my attention back to the holostage.

She moves and stands between me and the stage. I raise an eyebrow and look at her.

"Do you mind?" I ask a bit annoyed. I was missing another good look at the bare chested god on stage.

"Yes I do mind..." She says and extends a hand. "I'm Alana... and you are?" She demands my name.

"Trying to watch the show." I answer.

"Ooh, I like them feisty." She answers with a smirk, and moves to stand beside me. "So... what is your name?" She asks after she seats herself on the empty bar stool behind me.

"Jade." I tell her; Ezre was a strictly confidential name. My alter ego. I am the COO of my company as Jade, the founder of it. Ezre was just a name, no one has ever seen her, and they never will. She has a corner office only I can get into, and that's where I keep all of the real confidential stuff.

"That's lovely, you're lovely." She purrs, moving closer to me. Just then I catch a glimpse of Artemis, one of the hackers I used to work with, who is about as gay as I am. Though, all of her friends are gay, one way or the other, and she comes to these places because that's all she knows. She's getting harassed by some woman and I decide we can save each other so I get up, turn to Alana and say.

"Excuse me a second." Then I walk towards Artie. "Hey baby." She smiles when she sees me and kisses me deeply.

"Thank you so much." She whispers to me and we retreat to a table in the back where we know no one else will bother us.

"No problem." I answer. "That was a nice kiss by the way."

"Thanks." She says with a slight blush and wipes at her lips self-consciously.

"You saved my ass coming in the door when you did. See the red head?" I signal to Alana that looks pissed as all hell.

"Very nice, you always get the cute ones." She answers with a nod and a chuckle. I smile at that.

"Artie... don't you recognize her?" I say to her seriously. She looks closer yet.

"Damn, she lost some weight! She works for Holoplay. Serious threat, first class hacker."

"She's been trailing me for the past two hours. I guess she decided to pump me for info or something. Everyone knows I help Ezre with everything."

"I wondered why you haven't tried to buy Holoplay."

"They won't sell. They sell knockoffs of my Holostage and stuff... most of them cheaper." I sigh then shrug. "Besides I need the competition."

"You working on anything new?"

"Not particularly... which is why I'm down here watching sexy man and the lesbians on TV." Which by this time is over. Okay, so I lied, I don't know who to trust really. I can't let her know that I've been working really hard on the suite. She could be working for anyone, just as long as she got paid. Artie doesn't care who she's stealing for or from for that matter. She's ruthless.

"Good." She says then looks around. "Let's get out of here; people are starting to give us dirty looks." We stand and walk out into the freezing NY air. Artie and I talk for a while outside, then I climb into my Benz; I love it, it's my second favourite. All of my cars are silver with beige leather interior. They remind me of a sword ready to slice. I sink inside the seat and sigh. I hit the bio-reader and place my thumb on the ignition. I take off. The night is pretty still for it only being seven p.m. New York is sleeping tonight, after all the partying it had done on Friday and Saturday.

I fly over a slow moving Hover Van full of kids heading the opposite direction. Then out to Brooklyn to Valhallah. I wasn't quite ready to go home alone.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: okay so this chapter is longer because I put four pov's there give you a little more for your time. I hope you like them. THank you Elimere for reading them I know Jori is your thing. Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**3 Jan: 34****th**** Street 7:30p.m.**

**Jaz**

* * *

Mom has let me drive the van. She sits up front with me while Rena stays in the back with the kids. I drive slowly trying to keep my hands steady. We fly over the regular flow of traffic so that I won't be too nervous.

I spot the car of my dreams off in the distance; it's a silver S class Benz. It moves so nice.

"Wow!" I say softly as I see it rapidly approaching. It looks like it's heading right for me, then it flies over at the last second. Mom gets so nervous that she has me pull over so she can drive the rest of the way.

I can't wait to get home to my bed and to my boyfriend. When we finally do get home I rush to the v-phone and call Glen so I can see his face.

"Hey." I say when I see him. He smiles and blows me a kiss. He is so sweet.

We talk for a while about what I've found out about my mother. He nods slightly.

"I think I've seen her."

"You have?" I ask incredulously.

"I think so, my father used to own one of the companies she took over. She's a corporate pirate, but dad couldn't handle both of his companies. So he sold it, though he is still pretty much in charge of that company. Anyway she was at the party last night."

"What makes you so sure it was her?" I ask hopefully. He chuckles.

"I had to do a double take as you left, but I could be wrong."

"You see your dad much?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's why he gave up his company Glencoe Graphics."

"Oh... kay?" I ask, not really understanding what that had to do with anything.

"Well, he wanted to be able to spend more time with me and Mom, so one day he asked me which one I liked better, so that I could keep it when I was ready and I told him Holoplay was cooler, so he sold Glencoe."

"Oh... can you find out more? What did you say her name was?"

"I don't know. I'll try to get more info for you." He says with a smile. We talk a while about almost everything until Mom told me to get off the phone and get to bed; I have school in the morning. I hang up, go to bed and fall asleep feeling satisfied.

* * *

**3 Jan: Valhalla 9:30p.m.**

**Jade**

* * *

As I walk into the brownstone, I look for Cathleen. I want her to get Tori for me and she is the only one that knows how to contact her. Cathleen is nowhere to be found, so I wait since there is nothing better for me to do. I hadn't been here in years and had forgotten that women just stand around waiting for men to come.

Cathleen walks in fifteen minutes after I get there, her face full of worry. She sees me and flashes her usual smile.

"Long time no see Jade. How can I help you?"

"Can you get Tori for me; I want to stay in your Velvet Room with her tonight." I answer, heading towards the grand stair case.

"No can do kiddo." Cathleen says. "Tori's off limits for a while."

"I'll pay double."

"Seriously tempting, but Tori's in a coma." She answers dropping the act. "There was a huge accident. She got hit by the debris and knocked unconscious. She's in the intermediate care unit at Sinai."

"What?" I cry and head towards the door. Tori's my friend, whether or not I tend to be a little mean to her; she understands me. I climb into my car and head straight for Sinai.

* * *

**3 Jan: Sinai 10p.m.**

**Andre**

* * *

It's almost time for me to go; it's been a busy day and I haven't been able to check on one of my patients. The one I've been worried the most about, because I want her for myself. She really doesn't need any help. She's fine, just unconscious.

I come in to see her; she still looks beautiful. Just a little pale and there's a bandage wrapped about her head. I finally know her name; Victoria Vega.

"Miss Vega, I'm Andre Harris." I tell her as I look in her eyes to check her pupils. "And I'm your doctor."

I want to tell her that I've wanted to know her since the first time I saw her but I was too shy. I would kiss her, but there are windows here and anyone could look in.

I continue to examine her. She has a body that seems familiar to me; the composition is recognizable, as if I've felt it before. I sit in a chair and watch her.

Shortly after, Dr Reese steps into her room.

"You know this woman?" She asks.

"She's one of my neighbours. And one of our patients so I came to check on her." I answer. I can feel Dr Reese size me up.

"You have a crush on her." She states.

"Well I did. I have to get over that now I guess."

"You should have talked to her when you could have; you would have known that having a crush on her is a total waste of time." She tells me, a little annoyed.

"Why would you say that?" I ask, but before she can answer, a visitor comes in and kisses her lips. As we walk away, Dr Reese gets a page and leaves me.

I look through the window and watch the other woman stroke my patients' cheek and hold her hand; then she leaves her side.

"Dr Harris? I'm Jade West. I was wondering, how long will she stay in a coma?"

"I don't know. It's up to her." I answer. "Comas are things that we can't really predict. Are you family? We need consent to insert a feeding tube."

"She has no family; she's an orphan." Miss West answers.

"Alright, well thank you Miss West, but Visiting Hours are over. Do come back to see and talk to her. It helps." She nods and heads out the door.

A nurse walks into the unit looking around a little lost. It seems like she's an agency nurse. She looks at me and smiles, then heads out to the nurses' station where she finds the nurse in charge. She seems familiar somehow but I don't know from where. She receives an assignment then peeks at her patients; Miss Vega is one of them. When she looks into her room, she starts to cry and goes to her bedside.

Composing herself, she comes back out and looks for the nurse that is leaving mid-shift. I guess she knows her. Then she comes to me.

"Are you her doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't it a little hard working with her when you have a crush on her?" She asks. "Don't look so shocked, she's my best friend. She knows you want her."

"Doesn't matter now." I say and sit to talk to her for a while. I let her know what happened and what the plans are. I ask her to run a Beta HCG on her because they missed it in the ER.

I write the order out and head to the door. It's time for me to go home. I wave at Patrice and head out.

* * *

**3 Jan: Sinai 10:30p.m.**

**Tori**

* * *

My mind is starting to come around, but I can't seem to wake up. I hear the doctor talk to me and I can feel him check me out. A little while later, Jade comes and kisses me; it's nice. She talks to me for a little and leaves before Patrice arrives; she's my nurse tonight.

Patrice tells me what's happening and takes a blood sample. She's gentle with me. When she comes back a few hours later she speaks quietly.

"Girl, this job just caught up to you; you're a little bit pregnant."

Oh my god, I'm having a baby and I can't do anything about it; though I don't know that I _would_ have done anything about it. I knew I was ovulating, I monitor that closely. So knowing this, I subconsciously forgot to even take the stupid pill.

"That's okay, you'll wake up in no time and then you can do what you need to." She says and walks away. What did I want to do? Whatever it is, I can't do anything about it now so I sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: seriously, Elimere loves you guys... I would have just stuck to writing my own story and do this tomorrow... but she loves Y'all... and since I do too I won't wait to post it. I hope you enjoy. - S.K.**

* * *

**11 Jan: Ezre Holographix, 10:50 a.m.**

**Jade**

* * *

I'm in the middle of a meeting; I've gotten the program copyrighted and am working with my VP's to help make more images as well as program production before we sell the product. They are all there except for Johnson who wanted to telecommute. We tried the remote link but it was cut off.

The day before, I sent one of my hackers to investigate HoloPlay. The head of HoloPlay left as obscure a lead as I did. Which was not a good thing; but I knew Shyler could crack it. He's the best I have, in more ways than one. I would have done it myself except time is running short.

I finish the meeting and my people are already looking optimistic as they walk out of the room. The team in charge of the creative process are already at work with many ideas to go from.

I sit in my office as my mobi unit signals.

"What's the word Shy?" I knew it was him.

"Good afternoon to you too. You've got a mole. You didn't uncover anything important at this meeting did you?"

"Shit, I told you to get to me before nine, what the fuck happened to you?!"

"Ooh... I'm guessing Ezz is gonna have your head."

"You bet your ass! Now tell me who the mole is?"

"Not a clue. Alana told me that they had someone on the inside. They obviously underestimate you, so you won't have much of a problem shaking them. I've got Topps covering the net lines looking for what could be a mole. Don't know if they found anything yet."

"You get any info on HoloPlay projects?"

"They are trying theatre sized stages for gathered crowds and stuff. Selling them to movie companies."

I breathe a sigh of relief, not that it matters much, this might simply mean that I _just_ gave the information out to the mole and the news hasn't been passed on yet.

"Thanks."

"You owe me big time." He says.

"I'm free at three. Come on up and I'll see what I can do for you." I answer.

"Groovy, I'll be there."

* * *

**11 Jan: Long Island 3:30 p.m.**

**Jaz**

* * *

I head home with Glen that afternoon so we can talk to his dad. We stand outside his door while he's on the video phone.

"She was about to tell me what she had been working on and I got cut off! Ezre keeps a tight lid on everything, but I thought you could at least pump something out of Jade if she knew anything!" I heard him say into the phone. The sound of both my mother's names made me listen more closely. I turn my mobi unit on to the record mode and hold the microphone towards Glen's dad.

"Well I didn't, I keep telling you that she wasn't going to be into me. Jade is a dog, but she's picky." The other voice said. It's a woman. "You're the inside man."

"I'm supposed to be the last resort! I have her trust as a VP! I wouldn't be able to take ideas from her if I didn't..." His voice goes lower. "You know what I'm saying." My jaw dropped; I can't believe what I'm hearing. What can I do? I have no idea where to find her.

"Yeah, well Stu, Jade is hard to get to. I did meet her at the Meow mix but her girlfriend intervened."

"I still don't know what is going on, so find out. Use your computer; you're a hacker not a damned PI!"

"Listen, she has nothing new on the database of her company, I had to get up close and personal but her companies encrypt codes are a bit messy. Sometimes hackers have to be PI's."

"Shut up and just get me something! And do it tonight! I'll wait for you in the Empire state Building."

"Okay." I hear her say and the computer voice line disconnects. I look at Glen who doesn't seem to have heard anything. I jerk my head asking him to take me into the office.

He leads me inside; it's entirely decorated in old world style; shelves of bound books and an old style computer sitting on the side for decoration. Leather bound couch and chair also decorate the space; it's like a time warp. The only thing that seems out of place are his computer and video phone.

I sit quietly, feeling out what he knows about Jade West. I have to warn her and I really need to know how I can find her.

"Dad... Do you know Ezre Dax?"

"Well, not exactly." He stammers a bit, probably guilty for what he had been talking about with the hacker over the phone. "Why do you ask?"

"'Coz me and Jaz..."

"Jaz and I." He corrects.

"Yeah, Jaz and I have to do a report on successful women and we chose her because you could help us meet her and stuff." I can't believe he followed my lead with the report story. I really hadn't told him that part. I didn't tell him I had left a message in her v-mail.

"That's very ambitious, but I haven't even met her."

"How could you sell your company to someone you haven't met?"

"Because the COO takes care of that sort of thing. Maybe you can talk to her instead, she's pretty successful. That's a good point son. One day I'll have to make an appointment with Ezre myself."

"Is there any way we can talk to her today or something to set an appointment?" His father looks thoughtful for a second and shrugs.

"I don't see why not. I have to call her anyway. Let me see."

I can't breathe, we are really close. I watch as he types in her phone code and memorize the numbers. I pick up a pen from his collection and scribble it on the palm of my hand.

"My phone seems to be offline from the company." His father says. I glance at the screen and see there are crypt traces at the bottom of it. Thank god Tyler taught me what an encryption signature was. I read them carefully and I know Tyler knew what he had been up to. Those are my aunt's crypt codes.

"No worries, we've got lots of time." I smile at him, then run toward the door. "I've got to go Glen, I'll talk to you later."

I run out of the house and dial Tyler.

"Yo."She says. I can hear the clicking of her keyboard.

"Aunt Ty, what did you find out?" I ask as I climb on my bike and listen as I ride.

"She owns about ten companies; mine being one of them, surprise to me. She keeps everything on the DL. I found out someone else does things on the DL because while I was in there I found someone snooping in her files and totally jacked them up. She has a mole in her company from one of her fiercest competitors. I messed up the owner's phone lines so that he could not go out on the net, because it looks to me, like he's a novice."

"That's how I knew to call you. I just came from that man's house!" I tell her, going into the driveway. "I saw your encryption signature when he tried to use the phone."

"Yes... good I'm sending the report in a little bit."

"No wait! I want to be the one to give her the news. Please?" I ask, running into the house and going to the phone. "I got a recording from my mobi that will totally convince her."

"Sure thing, just call me back when you do so I can send it." Tyler says. I'm so nervous but I disconnect with her and steel myself for first contact.

* * *

**11****th**** Jan: Sinai, 3:45 p.m.**

**Andre**

* * *

It's my day off and I'm here. I talk to her often and wonder what she's thinking.

"How are you feeling today?" I ask her. "Have you been nauseous? You threw up all over Patrice last night." I sit next to her and look at the wound on her forehead. "You're looking so much better, the surgeon will cauterize your scar as soon as you wake up and everything checks out. You'll be just as pretty as the first time I saw you."

I talk to her for a little while before Patrice comes in with a bag on her shoulder. I know that bag! It was _her_ bag, the call girl's! But she wasn't black.

"I know someone with a bag like that, where did you get it?"

"It's Tori's, I just picked it up from the nursing station; she had it with her when she was in the accident." She says and opens it up to see what would be in there.

"I'm going to go now." I stand up and move away.

"She really likes you, you know." She walks out of the room again.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Finally gratification. A moment we have all waited for. Thanks Elimere for waking up this morning and being this curious about the story so I can put it out to the rest of them. Here you go.-S.K.**

* * *

**11 Jan: Ezre Holographix, 4:45p.m.**

**Jade**

* * *

Sitting in my office after Shyler left, I'm putting myself back together, getting ready to go, as I decide to contact my Glencoe VP with no luck at all. I notice encryption signals at the bottom and turn on a tracking module to search for it. Which is almost impossible to do.

I hear the videophone chime and only answer in voice; it's some kid, I'm guessing the one from the report; I'm not about to let her see me.

"Jade West?" She says and my eyes grow wide. How does she know my whole name? All anyone knows about me is my first name. "Hello?" The voice says, then there's a soft whine. "I hope this is the right office because this is important." She sounds exasperated. "If it isn't then ... I guess you might be able to help." There's a long pause as the kid collects her thoughts.

"Um okay... my boyfriend's dad is the owner of HoloPlay and-" I turn and move to the videophone.

"I'm here." I say, turning on video. When I look at her I fight to keep recognition from showing on my face. Tears well up in her eyes; she knows who I am. "Continue..." I say softly in the most soothing voice I can muster at the moment.

The child composes herself and runs her fingers through her raven hair. I swear that hair should be lighter. Maybe the headmaster was a bottle blond.

"His father sold Glencoe to you, he's your mole. Don't put anything that you may be working on out on the nets, because he has hackers working on it right now." I nod slowly; I'm not really paying attention until she plays the recording. I recognize the voices; Alana is one of them but if it isn't good old Stuart Johnson on the other end.

I glance at my computer screen; the tracking module has tracked the encryption codes to my hacking company. One of my hackers has already figured it out.

"My Aunt Tyler figured it out on time because I've been trying to find you for a week now, and she totally blocked him from the company today."

"Thank you J-" I almost say her name but stop myself.

I hear a voice in the background call her name, confirming my suspicions of her identity.

"Yeah, Mom." She says between sobs. Mom. I wish I had never let her go. I hear the other voice again; it sounds closer and familiar.

"Who are you talking to?" Then the face appears. She looks at the vid screen and her eyes widen.

"Skye?" I say and all of a sudden I feel a whole lot better.

"Ezz.. Wha... How'd you?"

"Talk to Jadzia... she tracked me down and saved my company." She turns to look at Jaz who's grinning ear to ear, hearing me say her name and crying at the same time.

"How?" Skye asks.

"It's a long story, but I'm sure she can fill you in. I have to hurry and change all of my plans. I'll talk to you soon." I disconnect and finally let myself cry.

I have already stopped all work but I don't know who I should stop communication with so I tell everyone not to say anything to the employees yet. I have covered my ass well and arrange for netcops to cover my net nodes until I'm ready to go.

I have my staff set up a fake product to throw him off and once Stu's ready to rumble, I'll be ready to take him down.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: okay so this is longer because my micro chapters weren't doing it. I hope you are continuing to enloy it. -S.K.**

* * *

**19 Jan: Sinai 3p.m.**

**Andre**

* * *

I'm on a new rotation so Tori's not my patient anymore. I'm doing paediatrics; it's probably where I'll end up specializing. I visit Tori after my shifts every day. I hold her hand and talk to her. Patrice stops by and talks to me about her and I feel like I know her.

The more time I spend with the two, the more I fall in love with her. I just know her as the person she is to Patrice. I really wish I'd been able to know by her own words.

"Hey Tori, got you something; but only if you come on and wake up." I say pulling out her favourite thing to eat: cinnamon buns. Her eyes flutter for a bit. I had noticed that she did that every time Patrice said something that could piss her off. "I see I got a reaction out of you." I say as I wash my hands and grab one of those sponges to moisten lips. I stick it in the glaze and slip it inside her mouth. Her mouth waters and her eyes flutter again.

"Good huh? Well I guess I'll share this with Patrice when she gets here." I sit back down and read to her from a journal, probably boring her to death.

Just then the woman that came to see her the first night walks in and I feel threatened; I don't know why.

"Hey doc. All your patients get this kind of treatment?"

"I'm no longer her physician." I say, watching her come close and kissing her on her lips then her nose then her forehead.

"Well, I just came to see her real quick. I've been so busy at work and it hasn't slowed down." She kisses her cheek. "I miss ya kiddo." Then she leaves.

A few minutes later Cathleen, the madam from Valhallah, comes in. I look at her with a shocked expression. Why is she even here?

"Hello Doc." She says and looks at Tori. "Just came to see how she's doing." She comes close to her and holds her hand, whispers something, then leaves. I come to the realization, that Tori's living a double life. Tori looks angry, the vain in her forehead starts to stick out and the blood rushes to her face.

I'm fascinated by her condition; she's in limbo, stuck between life and death. And her ways of communication are so subtle that only if you know her, can you tell.

"Don't let her get to you, I love you anyway." I whisper to her just as Patrice comes in.

"Hey Andre." She says, then looks at me. "Do I smell cinnamon rolls?" I hand her one of them take the other. "She's so mad. Look at her eyes fluttering."

I look in her eyes; they're still not focusing. She can't see us. Her nurse walks in and says that she's going to give her a bath, so I say goodbye and head out. I count the minutes until I can see her again.

* * *

**19 Jan: Long Island, NY 6:30p.m.**

**Jaz**

* * *

I sit in the living room with the VR equipment, pretending I'm on Deep Space Nine. I play Lieutenant Commander Dax who was killed in the next to last season. I had seen the episode a million times. It was the one when she first boarded the space station and doctor Basheer was hitting on her. Frankly I thought he was handsome but she didn't go for him.

I know I was influenced to love it because of my name. It was just something that made me think my mother liked the show so much, that she had to name me after a character in it. I wanted that to keep her close to me. When I saw her last week and she didn't even flinch, I thought, okay she doesn't recognize me. Understandable. Then when she saw mom and said my name, she said it as if I'd known her all my life. That hurt; I smiled outside but my tears were not of happiness. It was like she didn't even miss me. I was so stupid to contact her, I should have kept all the info I'd told her to myself.

Glen comes over later.

"You know my dad still can't get a hold of Jade, so he is going to Manhattan later."

"I know... it doesn't matter." I answer.

"I told my dad that Jade is your mom. He seemed very interested in getting you two together."

"It doesn't matter, if she wanted to get to know me she would come and get me. I talked to her already." I answer, taking off my VR goggles.

"Word." He says looking sad for me. "Wanna go play some ball?"

I get up and reach for the basketball.

"Mom I'm going to go play ball with Glen." I yell, putting my coat on. I hear her consent and open the door, only to stop dead in my tracks.

* * *

**19 Jan Long Island, NY 6:30 p.m.**

**Jade**

* * *

I don't know whether I should even knock on the door. I sit in my viper, unable to move, but eventually get out and move slowly towards the little house on the corner with yellow siding and white trim. The door is red; it was nice. I'm glad my daughter grew up here.

When I get to the door, I can't go through with it and I turn away. I make it half way to my car and turn back to the house. I've faced worse things than this; I don't know why it's so hard for me to just face my daughter. Just as I reach out to knock, it opens and there she is.

She stops and drops the ball she's carrying. Johnson's son is standing behind her and he picks it up.

"Hi." I say softly.

"Hi." She answers and smiles. "You came."

"Sorry it took so long." I answer quietly. "Where's your Mom?" Ouch that hurt to say, but Mom's what Skye is to Jaz.

"Mom!" She yells as she holds the door open for me. "She's here, Mom, she's here!" I step just inside the door. It's a Thursday night, I know, but I had to see my daughter and I need to talk to Skye.

"Who's here? What are you talking about?" Skye asks then sees me. "Oh My." She looks so... old. I guess I was still expecting to see the thirty year old version of Skye.

"Hi Skye, I hope this isn't a bad time."

"No, not at all." She signals for me to sit down. I sit on the couch and Jaz sits right next to me. "What brings you here?" She starts then corrects herself. "I mean..."

"What took me so long you mean?" I answer. "Courage or lack of, kept me away these past few days."

"I can't imagine it would be easy for you." Skye says.

We sit awkwardly silent for some time. No one says anything and everyone looks at one another.

"Oh where are my manners, would you like something to drink?" Skye asks.

"No that's ok; I just came to see if I could arrange some sort of visitation with you. I wasn't planning to stay long, it is a school night."

"Yes, well of course you may, I knew this day would come."

"Mom, can I go with her tonight please?"

"No, it's Thursday night."

"I really didn't mean for that to happen." I say.

"Mom I can miss one Friday. Can't I please?" Jaz begs; I almost feel bad for disrupting their night, but then again I don't. I love that she wants to come with me; I want to be with her. The two of them have a stare down. Skye wants to stand firm, but she can't help herself and gives in.

"Thank you Mom." Jaz says, leaping into Skye's arms. Then she runs past her into a room at the end of the hall. I'm elated but I don't know what to do. I expected to grovel for Jadzia; this is too easy.

"You owe me big time." Skye says and I nod.

"I didn't expect to have her come right away, but I hoped to gradually be part of her life. I'm prepared to pay for child support if you need it. I don't want to take her away from what she knows."

"Trust me, child support is needed." She answers and then we stand awkwardly staring at each other.

"I'm ready." Jaz said coming back with an overnight bag, her boyfriend following her from her room, along with three other girls that are younger than herself. They're all staring at me as if they can't believe they're meeting some kind of celebrity.

"Okay so we'll be back on Sunday?"

"Right. Jaz have fun okay?" Skye says hugging Jaz and we head outside. I don't even know what to say. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to knock on their door, and now I'm leaving with my daughter to go to my home.

"I love your car." She says looking around as I start it.

"Oh yeah? You'll get a better one when you're old enough." I say as we fly toward the city.

"How rich are you?" She asks and I can tell she immediately regretted it.

"You'll find out when I die." I answer. She doesn't say anything else; I guess the thought of my mortality is not something she wants to hear so soon. "Sorry. I honestly don't know the answer to that question." What the hell is wrong with me? I can see her shrink away; I don't know how to be a Mom. I hope I can get better.

We ride in tense silence for a few minutes before she speaks up.

"How is it that no one knows you're two people?"

"What do you mean?" I ask as I hover in front of the house.

"I mean, do they really think Ezre and Jade are two different people?"

"What makes you think we're not?" I ask stopping the car and stepping out. I reach for her bag and lock the door.

"Background information I guess."

"You and your mom know more about me than any other person in this whole world. That's how I can fool most of the people most of the time."

"But we don't know that much about you." She says as I open my door.

"Exactly." I reply. "Lights!" I place her bag at the foot of the stairs.

"Wow." Jaz says from behind me. "How many people live here?" She asks, dropping her previous line of questioning.

"Just me, Lita-my cook and our occasional guests. And now you on weekends if you want to." She stands in the foyer not knowing where to go. "You're home, you can go where you like. I'm going to see what Lita made for dinner." I turn on my stereo as I head to the kitchen with Jaz behind me. I look in the pot on the stove; it's totally empty. Lita walks into the kitchen in her usual state of undress: one oversized t-shirt.

"Where's the food, Lita?"

"In my belly, Jade. I thought you were going to eat out today..." She trails off as she looks towards Jaz. "Jesus, this is her!" She says, aware of her nakedness now.

"Yeah, never mind, I'll order out."

"No wait, I was coming out here to whip something up; we got hungry." Lita says looking into the fridge.

"We'll order enough, don't sweat it. You and whoever your guest is can join us when it gets here." I lead Jaz out of the kitchen. "Is Thai food good?" I know Lita would approve, I'm more concerned with Jaz.

"Cool; I've never had it but always wanted to try." Jaz replies.

"We'll get pizza too." I say and proceed up the stairs, using my mobi to order.

* * *

**19 Jan. Park Avenue, NY 8:30**

**Jaz**

* * *

As I follow my mother to the second floor of her mansion, I can't believe I'm here. I feel like little orphan Annie finding her mommy Warbucks. Jade is very mysterious; she's warm and cold all at the same time. She's so guarded and careful around people, or maybe it's just me. If I hadn't seen her hesitate at the door back home, I wouldn't have thought she even cared about me.

We stop at a set of double doors.

"This is your room." She says. "Mine is right behind you there." She hesitates a little, then opens it; the room is a little girls' paradise. "I always kept it up, thinking I would look for you. But once I thought maybe you would be happier where you were I just stopped. We can change it now."

I look around the beautiful lavender room with queen sized four poster bed. It has a play area to one side, where there's a sort of tree house built. Anyone would think this is a little excessive; my room is big enough to keep an entire apartment in it. It wasn't even being put to use.

"Wow." Is all I can manage to say as I put my bag on the bed.

"I know it's a little childish, but I was hoping you would help me redesign it."

I nod. I don't know what to call her, so that's basically all I can do. Jade smiles; it seems like she understands what I'm going through.

"Let's go, the doorbell's ringing." Jade says, heading back down to the foyer. I follow her, and head for the kitchen. This should be an interesting weekend.


	24. Chapter 23

Enjoy- s.k.

* * *

**5 Feb. Sinai, 11:30pm**

**Tori**

* * *

I'm so tired of being in a bed. My whole body hurts; the catheter hurt me, the corpak feeding tube hurt me… My nurse came in this morning and cleaned me up because I had shit myself for the millionth time this month and it totally flowed out of my rectal bag. She washed my hair and told me she liked how long it was getting. Then she turned me on my side and I threw up, because I'm always nauseous.

When Patrice comes in later that day, she sings to me and brushes my hair. She has nothing else to say to me anymore except my baby and I are strong little buggers. When she hits a tangle it hurts.

"Ouch." I croak at her.

Patrice stops; I surprised her and myself. As a matter of fact, my body never registered the pain I was feeling until today.

"What did you say?" Patrice asks before getting up and running out to the nursing station. Soon she returns with the nurse.

"Tori? How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm lying on a pin cushion." I groan. My nerve endings prickle my skin; I need to get up but I can't move and my voice is barely a whisper. She puts me on my back when I complain.

"I know sweetie, tomorrow we might be able to do some rehab and get you up and walking again."

"I'm hungry." I whisper; both the nurse and Patrice laugh.

"I'll get the doctor to write an order for you right now." The nurse says and walks out of the room.

I look around, noticing all the balloons and cards everywhere. I see a set of pictures on my wall; they're foetus images. I just gaze at them. I still didn't know what I'm going to do.

"That's your baby." Patrice says as if I were hearing this for the first time. I nod.

"I knew you could hear everything we said."

"Bribery doesn't really work; you owe me a cinnamon bun." I whisper; Patrice laughs and hugs me. I pat her hand and pray she lets go because it hurts.

The doctor walks in; he looks at my pupils, checks my lungs and tells me they're going to take the catheter out so I can practice bladder control, then he removes the corpak. They detach the rectal bag and start me on a clear liquid diet.

Later the physical therapist comes and gets rid of my pneumatic stockings and helps me with some mobilization exercises. All I can do is notice how flabby and skinny my legs have gotten. My beautiful muscular thighs used to be powerful; now they're nothing but liquid. They work my arms next and I see my flaccid biceps.

As Patrice leaves, the OBGYN walks in. He checks on my baby, then I look at my abs and the tiny bulge in my lower abdomen. My stomach is soft and watery where it's usually lean and taut. I look like shit; I don't even want to see my face. I never thought of myself as one who cared much about appearances, but when you have it all you're never really that fused. Once you lose it, that's when you realize what you had.

Truthfully, I know I must be looking like a mess because Andre stopped coming around as often. Yeah he's a doctor and has other things to worry about, but it's been four days since he's come by. I liked his attention; no one has ever been like that with me before and he doesn't even really know me.

I hope this baby is his. Actually, I know it's his.

* * *

**5 Feb. Sinai, 5:00p.m.**

**Andre**

* * *

I'm at the end of my rounds and I'm tired as a dog when I walk to Tori's floor. I haven't seen her in days. I honestly don't know what to say to her. I just sit there silently most of the time. I mean she's carrying some John's baby. I was taught that women like her were not the kind of women I should build a relationship with.

I get to her door and there she is, quiet as usual.

"Hola mami." I say as I sit down. She opens her beautiful brown eyes and smiles at me.

"Hola." She whispers and she laughs at me; I guess the expression on my face displays me shock.

"You think that's funny?" I ask and take her hand. "When did you wake up?"

"This morning." All I can do is smile. She's my Tori; the talented chica from the Bronx and international woman of mystery. "Que?" She asks; I realize I'm staring.

"Nothing. I, um, was thinking how beautiful you look."

"Oh, porfavor, I can't say that I did a whole lot with myself, but from what I have seen I'm a skinny, non-muscle-having train wreck, so you don't have to lie to make me feel better." She says. I can barely hear the last few words as her voice escapes her. She has low mobility in her arms, so she struggles to reach for a cup of water. I help her and she smiles gratefully. She looks like she's about to speak but stops herself.

"Did you need to say something?" I ask.

"It's just that, I want to thank you for everything. I heard you every time you came here and really enjoyed your company."

"No problem. I like your friend Patrice a lot; we bonded well." I answer. Patrice has become one of my best friends. I look at Tori, she seems a little uncomfortable.

"I'm glad; Patrice could use someone other than me to hang with. Especially now, you know." She signals to her abdomen.

"Does that mean you're keeping it?" I ask, then regret mentioning it but she doesn't seem to mind. She nods.

"Even if you don't know who the father is?"

"Who said I didn't know?" She states, a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I mean, I just thought... never mind." This is so not where I wanted the conversation to go.

"Look, thanks for everything okay. That's all I wanted to say to you." She says lying back on her bed.

I don't know what else to do. So I nod and say my goodbyes before heading toward the door. I didn't mean to offend her.

"Hey Doc?" I hear her call after me with as much force as she can muster. I turn to face her. "Don't be a stranger okay; I miss you when you're not here." I smile and nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow; I'm off." I reply and walk out of the room. I missed her too.

* * *

**5 Feb. Ezre Holographix, 6:15pm**

**Jade**

* * *

I'm way past the deadline to get my HoloHaven to market. First I have to take care of my infiltrating competitor. I can put him out of business with this and if he's discovered the only real competition left for Ezre would be Sony because Holoplay will be out of the game.

I had to come up with a bogus product and push a prototype out this evening on prime time. So Johnson's prototype should come out in fifteen minutes. That's why I'm in my office this late with the television monitor playing.

Little does Johnson know, his prototype is water marked and it's only for show. It doesn't work and is a tattle tale product. I don't even know what it's supposed to do; I left that up to my creative team.

If I hadn't been so preoccupied with Jaz, I would probably have designed it myself. I've been having such a great time this whole month. We've been shopping for things she would keep at the mansion and remodelling the room to her specifications. We've been getting along wonderfully.

So it's been extremely difficult to concentrate on work and now for the first time ever I feel the Monday blues. I hate Mondays. I sigh and run my fingers through my raven hair. I kick off my heels and reach for the duffle bag, pulling out some super vintage t-shirt and jeans, then begin to undress. There's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask, pulling off my shirt.

"Shy." My favourite hacker answers. "Came to watch the unveiling with you."

"Come in." I tell him as I pull my skirt off. Shyler and I have a very long history and it's all less than ethical. He comes into the room just as I put my t-shirt on.

"Oh I came just in time." He says, reaching out and cupping my ass. I turn and kiss him, deciding to use him as a cure for my Monday blues.

"When we return, a new toy from HoloPlay is unveiled live." We hear from the monitor in the heat of our relief. I giggle and ride a wave of pleasure that takes over at hearing the impending failure of my competition.

We finished within those thirty seconds of commercials, quick and satisfying. Putting myself back together, I turn to the news.

"Hey it's on. Increase volume." The volume on the monitor rises and I sit back at my desk.

"Tonight we unveil our new product. This is a Holographic device that will allow you to interact with a character that you create. The Holograms would be more solid than those you have on your sets." A HoloPlay representative says to the reporter as she displays a black box-like device.

"Can we see a demonstration?" The reporter asks.

"Certainly." She replies. I know this rep; she used to work for me. She hates to look stupid in front of people. As she turns the device on, I watch with bated breath as the hologram appears. It's a beautiful woman standing solid. I'm so afraid they might have figured me out.

"Holy shit." Shyler says. "She's solid." She starts to flicker and I know she's about to break down.

"Does she talk?" The reporter asks.

"Yes, she interacts fully." The rep boasts. "HoloPal, what is your name?"

"I—I-I'm R- Robyn of Locksley." The hologram says. She smiles. "I t-t-take f-from the rich and thieving Holoplay."

"What does she mean?" The reporter questions.

"This HoloPal has a watermarked program and is property of Ezre Holographix. Goodbye." She says then flickers off.

I scream and jump up and down as the reporter quickly closes the segment. The rep picks up the toy and smashes it on the ground before the cameras turn away. Shy and I hug; I can hear cheering from outside the office and laugh. He's ruined; next, his job.

* * *

**5 Feb. Sinai, 6:30p.m.**

**Tori**

* * *

I've been channel surfing with the monitor in the hospital. I need a diversion; my body is protesting and I have to get my mind off the pain. I turn to channel seven and watch the demonstration of a new product. The image is a modified version of Jade with shorter dark brown hair.

Then I realize Jade had planted this on HoloPlay. The girl that's showing the product looks so pissed; she storms off and smashes the imaging block on the floor. Apparently, it's stolen material.

"Good girl, Jade." I whisper. At that moment I get another visitor.

"Chica, how are you?" I look up from the monitor and smile.

"Marlita, mi vida. How are you?" I ask as she gives me a kiss on the cheek. Marla has come to see me a couple of times while I was sleeping.

"I'm okay. Girl, you look a whole lot better now than the last time I saw you."

"Please, I haven't done anything for myself except eat a little." I tell her. "How's the sweat shop?"

"Sweaty as ever, m'hija." She sits next to me. "Cathleen's freaked out because you're the most requested and the only one that has that many regulars. She's totally losing her mind." This makes me chuckle.

"What can I say, I got skillz." I move my hips slightly, something I quickly regret.

Marla laughs, then her tone changes.

"Olle, are you going back to work?" I shake my head. "Good. This game is shit. I'm quitting today."

"You are?"

"Tori, I'm tired. I've enough money to settle for a while; I'm going to finish nursing school and get away from that scene. It used to be easy money, but it's just not easy anymore."

"I hear you." Marla looks around at my cards and sees my baby's pictures.

"You got to be kidding me! So you're completely out of commission."

"Only emotionally," I answer. "I was quitting anyway since I'm now independently wealthy."

"Thank god for socialized medicine." Marla says and I chuckle. If I'd had to pay for my stay in the hospital I would have been broke all over again.

"Good luck with nursing, I'm glad you found the thing you like."

"Yeah until taxes kick my ass." I laugh and she kisses me goodbye.

All of a sudden I'm hungry as hell. I call for the nurse and beg her to get me something to eat. I'd just eaten but it was gelatine squares and chicken broth. I need something more sturdy.

She manages to get me some contraband take out: half a cloak and dagger sandwich from the deli across the street. It's so good; I savour it for the rest of the night.

* * *

**5 Feb. Long Island, NY, 7:30p.m.**

**Jaz**

* * *

There's a game going on. We're up by ten points and Glenn is benched. I see him from the stands and signal for him to follow me as I head under the bleachers. He pushes me against the wall and kisses me; long and hard.

His hand runs along my thigh and up my skirt. He kisses my neck and slides his fingers along my crotch as he licks at my neck. I moan audibly and run my nails down his back, then pull at his basketball shorts setting him free. I begin stroking him as he runs his other hand up my shirt to unclasp my bra.

I feel his hand pull at my panties; I help him by shifting my weight and he braces me up against the wall as he enters me. I moan passionately and we ride together; in the middle of the game, in a packed gym. The excitement is almost too much for me.

Glen and I make virtual love to each other in the virtual gym. The sensors of the suits are extremely hot and our bodies are wet and sticky.

"Hey you kids! What are you doing?" God that gets me so hot, I ride him harder. We have an audience and it makes me even more turned on.

"Damn, baby, you a freak." He whispers in my ear and I come hard. I kiss him until he's finished. "End... program." He says and we lay together in the game room.

I take off my goggles, though I'm heated and still horny. I look at Glen as he takes his off. We stare at each other and giggle. I kiss him softly before when we separate I get up and go to the bathroom; I need to wash my own smell off me.

As I shower I hear Glen come into the bathroom; I pull him in with me. I really want him even though I know it's illegal. We kiss passionately and press skin to skin. We might have gone further if my timer hadn't gone off.

"Oh shit." I quickly finish off my shower and get away from him.

"Come on baby, look how you got me." He says, pointing out the obvious.

"Baby, I'm already late. Besides, it is illegal." I tell him as I put on my jeans and t-shirt without any underwear; I'm in too much of a rush. I kiss Glen goodbye and hurry to leave.

As I walk out of the mansion, I feel an electric shock run through me. Then I pass out.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: my bad.. beta was sick and I got distracted by a peripheral story I was doing from one of my dear friends stories I guess it was just as well since Elimere was sick. so i started her off with a really really short chapter... this should tide you over a bit... Enjoy. S.K.**

* * *

**6 Feb. Sinai, Critical Care Unit 11:30a.m.**

**Andre**

* * *

When I got to Tori's room, she wasn't there. She was walking in the hall way with the physical therapist. Apparently, she had done a lot of mobilization for herself at night and was starting to recover her range of motion.

She walked in the room about twenty minutes after I had gotten there. She used the aid of a walker. When she saw me she smiled and her eyes lit up "Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"I don't know doc, how do I look?" she asked as she was helped to sit on her bed.

"You know what my answer will be..." I said, she smiled and there was an awkward silence.

"Thank you." she said, "I don't feel quite myself."

I nod, I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to hug her. I wanted to tell her she was beautiful and that she would never have to worry about anything. "It's only the truth."

She looked into my eyes for a few moments. It was an intense stare, I really didn't know what to say to her, yet I didn't want the moment to end. Then she said. "Where's my cinnamon bun?" I laughed.

"I have to wait until your diet changes." I answered.

"I had a cloak and dagger last night, and I'm fine. I need my Cinnamon bun." she said seriously.

"Fine I'll bring you some next tim-" I started to answer then she interrupted.

"You want to go out with me sometime?" Shocked I didn't answer right away. Of course I wanted to go out with her, I wanted to feel her the same way I had felt with that other woman. I wanted to hold her and comfort her. "I guess that's a no." she said after a while.

"NO, no. I mean yes I do want to go out. I just... you shocked me." I stammered.

**"****Great, When I leave here it's a date." She said and kissed my cheek. Because of that kiss I stayed with her all afternoon. I didn't want the day to end.**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: TOtally went to play with my girl today so I negalected to post this. So tomorrow I will be really sore as all get out but you will have read this excellent chapter so I will be happy. Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**6 Feb. Ezre Holographix Program Development Dept. 10:45 a.m.**

**Jade**

* * *

I sit inside a HoloHaven with a quickly put together focus group to see how they enjoy it. The setting is an island paradise where you enjoy a massage from the most beautiful people you ever set eyes on. You can feel the sun's heat, unlike the freezing days outside the doors to the suite. We give out bathing suits for those who truly want to get in the spirit of things.

I sit in a lounge chair with my eyes closed. I feel a shadow cross over me and look up to see who it is. It's Beck; definitely him. I look at my programmer.

"Is he real or not?" He shakes his head. "That's one of the models I used for the holographic program. He's pretty isn't he?" I look back at the hologram and nod. I'm a bit shaken about how real he looks. I pull the hologram down next to me and feel my way up his muscular arms to see what Beck would be like now.

The hologram's skin is cool to the touch, that way at least I could tell the difference. I check its response.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"My model's name was Beck, but you can call me whatever you want." The hologram says.

I almost freak. He sounds like him too. I stand and move away from it, walking toward a clock. The program would come to a halt in about ten seconds; making out with a hologram is not a position to be caught in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there are ten seconds remaining in the HoloHaven program, so I will have to ask you to stop what you are doing." I hear collective groans from all around the room and everyone stands up.

Suddenly the gridlines appear again. You can see a few people fall to the ground as the lounge chairs disappear from under them. Everyone files into the restrooms to don their normal winter clothes. I head for my office and hear my V-Phone chiming. When I answer it, Skye's face greets me. I start to smile but her face tells me otherwise.

"What's wrong?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Jaz is missing." She says, her voice quivering.

"What?" I can't believe I just found her again, now she's gone and the chances of getting her back alive are slim to none.

"She never came home last night after leaving her boyfriends' house."

"That the boyfriend?" I ask as I see him standing behind Skye. I narrow my eyes and start to dress again.

"Yes, Why?" She asks looking from him to me.

"Does your dad know Jaz is my daughter?" I ask pulling my sweater over my head.

"Yeah..."

"Does he know about Ezz?"

"I don't think my dad would do this-"

"Boy, answer my question." I growl.

"Yes, he knows you are the same person." I almost collapse.

"Skye, hold him there, don't let him out of your sight. Tie him up if you have to." I run out of the room only to be stopped by Johnson himself. He's accompanied by two very big Mr. Universe looking men.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

"It's too late Johnson, the program has been marketed and your thievery is exposed. There is no turning back." I say, trying to make him see that he can't keep me down.

"You are a smart woman, Ezz... You sent your little girl in to spy on me." I shiver, wondering what he had done to her. Just then he has one more guy bring Jaz kicking and screaming. I catch her attention and press my lips together hoping she understands. She quietens down immediately.

"W- what little girl?" I ask trying hard not to falter. He looks at me with a raised brow. "What do you want?" I ask him as I back away moving towards the security grid line.

"I want it all. But I'll settle for ... it all." He says in a matter-of-fact tone that makes me feel little and helpless.

"What makes you think I'm going to give it to you? You gonna believe some motherless kid that says she's mine. I think I would remember if I'd had a child... don't you think?" I ask and stall, waiting for security to come in; I had set off the ultrasonic alarms that went off in the guards ear pieces. "So, let's make a deal before you hurt someone else's child. I'm sure your son won't appreciate you doing this to his little girlfriend." I lead the way into my office leaving the door wide open. They sit Jaz down in front of me and point a taser at her. I fight hard not to show how panicked I am.

I push the dial to Skyes house and point the V-phone towards Johnson.

"Skye where's the kid?" I ask when she answers.

"I'm right here." He says, coming to the phone.

"See what your daddy has done?" I ask the boy then turn to Stuart again. "I'm gonna give you a choice Stu." He looks at me critically; I smirk and continue. "You either sell me Holoplay or you go to jail." As I say jail, the security guards and real cops show up at the office door. On the V-phone I see the kid's eyes widen.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: a longer piece just for you. we are finally heading to a resolution... winding the story down. Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**6 Feb., 10:45a.m.**

**Jaz**

* * *

I wake up in the dark, in the back of some car. Two guys flank me and Glen's father rides in front.

"Good morning, Miss West." He says to me. I start to respond but notice I'm gagged. "Shhh... we have to be quiet now. We're going to see if your mom will come around to my way and you're here to make sure that happens."

I wonder how he knows who my mom is, then I remember he's Glen's father.

"Oh..." I say with realization around the gag.

We pull around The Empire State Building, which had been purchased by Ezre Holographix a few years back. It was a big thing, because the building was so ancient and battle torn it was falling apart. Everyone knew some philanthropist had bought and restored it. She'd had her press agent talk to the public; Jade had never faced them herself. She was never followed by paparazzi because no one knew who she was. It's like she's been hiding from the system ever since she left Baltimore.

Glen's father gets out of the car with two of his goons and has one of the guys follow with me in tow. I kick as much as I can to stall everything. There are a lot of people going in and out of the towers, lots of tourists and workers. This makes them wary; the elevators are constantly full. In a stupid move they split up: Mr Johnson and his two goons in one elevator and me with mine in another.

The thug that has me takes off my gag and unties my hands. He holds onto my waist, holds on to my arms and pulls me into the elevator; I scream for dear life. He raises his hand to slap me but there are too many people around.

"Um... she's claustrophobic." He says to those that dare to look. I kick at his shins and he barely flinches. I step on his instep and head-butt him, all I got out of that is a headache.

Once we step off the elevator I make myself heavy to carry. Nothing. Then I hear a voice speak.

"It's too late Johnson, the program has been marketed and your thievery is exposed. There is no turning back." It's Jade, though she sounds a little irate. I look around and we are heading along a long hall my mom likes to call Executive Row. All of the VP's have their offices on this floor.

"You are a smart woman, Ezz... You sent your little girl in to spy on me." I hear Mr Johnson say and I scream again, kicking at my thug's shins as we make our way towards the outer office. She catches my attention and presses her lips together. I stop screaming, I just watch her with fascination. She looks totally apologetic to me but when she looks at Glen's dad, she's shrewd; though she is gorgeous today. She's wearing an almost too short skirt and a sweater; she has a tan as if she'd just come from the beach or something.

"W- what little girl?" She asks and I can tell she's trying hard not to falter. She really doesn't mean what she's saying and had I not been in such a tough spot, I would probably have noticed her intentions. Glen's dad looks at her with a raised brow.

"What do you want?" She asks as she backs away looking a bit overwhelmed, but searching for something.

"I want it all. But I'll settle for ... it all." He says in a matter-of- fact tone that makes Jade seem to shrink away a little.

"What makes you think I'm going to give it to you? You gonna believe some motherless kid that says she's mine. I think I would remember if I'd had a child... don't you think?" She asks as if she's waiting for something. "So, let's make a deal before you hurt someone else's child. I'm sure your son won't appreciate you doing this to his little girlfriend." She leads the way into her office, leaving the door wide open. They pull me in and sit me down in front of her at her desk. Mr Johnson doesn't even bother to have the door closed. One of the guys takes out his taser and points it at me.

Jade pushes a button on the V-phone and turns it towards Mr Johnson.

"Skye where's the kid?" She asks when Mom answers.

"I'm right here." Glen says coming to the phone. I see Mom and Glen's eyes widen when they see me here.

"See what your daddy has done?" Jade asks Glenn then she turns back towards us. "I'm gonna give you a choice Stu." He looks at her critically and she smirks. "You either sell me Holoplay or you go to jail." As if on cue, the security guards and cops show up at the office door. On the V-phone I see Glen's eyes looking horrified.

"You monopolizing bitch! I'm not giving you my company!" Mr Johnson says, his voice full of anger. I shrink down in my seat and look at my mother; her expression is indifferent.

"You made your choice." She signals for the guards to proceed.

"Drop your weapons!" A cop tells the lackeys pointing his taser at Mr Johnson's head.

"Dad! Sell the company." I hear Glen say when they drop their weapons. I stand up and walk towards the V-phone. "Please... I'd rather have you around!"

"Did you have to bring my son into this?" Glen's father says to Jade. "He doesn't have to watch this." This results on an arched brow from her.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Yes he does; you're the one who brought him into this. First of all, you kidnapped my daughter and second of all you kidnapped his girlfriend. Either way, you're one messed up asshole. You better be glad we aren't quite as inhumane as you have been with Jadzia."

I bet I look like death herself. Stuart looks at his son for a moment then at me. He so obviously adores his child. Who can blame him? He's a good guy, from what Jaz has told me about him.

"I'll sell." He says quietly. I knew he'd give in.

Oddly I feel somewhat disappointed. I want him locked up. He will continue to be a threat to me anyway; but he'll have to start from scratch. I signal for the cops to let him go and pull a contract I had drawn up in preparation.

"Sign it." He looks it over then at me dejectedly before signing it with a resigned sigh.

It stated that he agreed to hand HoloPlay over to me for a tiny fifty million credits in exchange for me not pressing charges. If he violated the law again he would go to prison, no third chances.

Still, I can't trust him. He can have anyone steal from me and if I never found out it was him, who would stop him? Hopefully his conscience.

* * *

**Jaz**

* * *

"Now get out of my face. You have five minutes to get off my property or you will go to jail." Jade says with a hint of bitterness in her voice. I hold back a sob of relief as the room empties. Then I look at Mom on the monitor who's crying and I can't help but cry as well. Jade collapses into her chair and shakes violently. The first sign of fear she's shown.

She cries quietly at her desk and I just watch. I have never seen that. A voice from the v-phone catches my attention; it's Glen.

"Jaz, I'm sorry." He says looking horrified.

I realize then that I have been quiet ever since Jade signalled me to do so. I still can't talk now either, there is a lump in my throat but I mouth the words 'not your fault.'

I ask Mom to come and get me because it looks like Jade is in no shape to drive. I don't know how to approach her anyway. I sit across from her and watch quietly; she stops shaking after a while and just sits there with her head down on the desk. Her raven hair spills over her shoulders and face. Looking at her hair I run an unconscious hand through my own.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

I cry for about ten minutes. The fear has shaken me so badly I don't know how I kept my head together through the ordeal.

Jaz sits quietly and patiently in a chair in the corner, probably not knowing what to say or do because neither do I. I hear her say something to Skye and disconnect. I wish I knew her better, I wish I hadn't left her behind. Now I know that I had made the wrong decision to leave. I had locked away love and joy and god only knows if I could ever get that back.

"C'mere" I say as I sit down at my couch after cleaning my face. She stands looking incredibly timid. I pat the seat next to me and pull her into a hug when she sits down.

I hold her and stroke her hair softly. I kiss a cheek, then the other, then her forehead. I miss doing this so much. Then I almost lost her. Now I don't want to let her go.

She feels so big in my arms. I wish she was still little. I want to start all over again, I know I can't but I'm willing to try.

I see Skye walk into my office as I hold her in my arms. I wave at her then pull away.

"You okay?" I ask as I stroke her hair. I look past her to Skye and smile slightly. She looks as if she's about to lose Jaz and I can totally relate.

"Hey Skye." I say softly.

She waves and comes over to hug both of us.

"That was scary." She says.

"That hardly ever happens in my line of work." I answer hugging back.

"It's a mad house out there. Some tourist let the news slip that they saw some thug man handle a girl on the elevator."

"Christ." I sigh and nod. "Well I guess I better get something together. Come on I'll walk you down."

_What the hell is your problem Jade, you can do this, lots of people go through it. _I say to myself after I see the mob of people in the lobby.

"Let's go to the basement or something and sneak out through the back way."

"I'm parked out front. How did you live all this time without facing a mob every time a new product came up?" Skye asks.

"I was always at home... this time however, there was a totally different element at hand."

"What was it that you launched today, m... uh... Jade?" Jaz asks. She always does that; she never really knows what to call me. I always smile. I just can't help it.

"The HoloHaven." I announce. "You'll see. It will hit the market next month."

"Awesome, can we see it now?" Jaz says making puppy dog eyes.

"We have to go now Jaz." Skye tells her.

"Oh come on Mom." She whines in disappointment.

"It's cool, I'll let you in my den this weekend, it's getting a software update today."

"Okay, can you open the door now?" Skye asks. "If you let them know who you are now the less they will chase after you later." I breathe in and exhale deeply before nodding. I press the button to my personal elevator. The doors open and there they are: paparazzi, news telecasters and all. I try to regain my composure then walk them out of the elevator.

* * *

**Jaz**

* * *

My mother is a freaking genius! I can't wait 'til the weekend, but for now we are to face the media that she works so hard to perpetuate. She opens the door and there are flashes all around.

She was so totally nervous before those doors opened but when they do she seems to build her strength and grace up again and walks with us out of the elevator.

She's positively Amazonian in stature. Now I notice more than before that she stands about four inches taller than me; plus she's wearing heels. She walks like the president to a national press conference, like a queen to a royal banquet, like Joan of Arc to her execution. She transmits so much regal energy that the crowd parts as we walk through.

They ask her a few questions about Mr Johnson and she says she has no comment. They ask me and I say he wasn't prepared enough. Then they ask her why had the men picked me and why should she care.

"Why would I want to hear of any child being hurt or kidnapped because of me?" She looks as if that were the stupidest question anyone could ever ask, and I think it probably was. "But this she's my daughter and that really makes it my business."

Then she walks us past the photographers and to Mom's van. We say our goodbyes.

"See you this weekend." She says and waves until the press swallow her up again.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this to you, Elimere is allergic to non Jori stories so she was ill LOL Thank you for powering through this chapter, we are winding it down -S.K.**

* * *

**6 Feb. Sinai, 7:30p.m.**

**Tori**

* * *

After Andre leaves, I lie in my bed feeling a little depressed. I hate being in the hospital. My doctor did say I get to go home tomorrow and do physical therapy once a week. The OBGYN comes in and takes a sample from my baby; some new way that's painless for both me and the baby. The father of my child will be matched with the DNA by a massive computer database that they compiled by taking every child's sample at birth. They do that so they can set responsibility to the parent and also to ensure that there's no other family an orphan can go to before they're placed on kid farms.

In my case, I want to be completely sure it's Andre's child. I won't know how to tell him who I am, that I was there his first time. But I know it's his and I get my confirmation twenty minutes later.

As I agonize over how I will tell him, Jade peeks into my room.

"My goddess, you're alive!" She says coming to my side. I smile and she leans down and kisses me.

"I need to come down to your level now, your goddess is tainted." I answer. "I'm not going back to work."

"Forget that. I need a photographer. You ever handle a holocamara?" She asks talking to me about her latest project. This is how we were. She used me like an old rag when she needed her crotch stimulated. But when she needed to talk, I was her goddess.

So she hires me. Six figure income to match the one I left behind.

She looks at the picture of my strange looking baby and a tear comes to her eye.

"Do me a favour." She says pensively. "Don't take the time you have with your child for granted."

"You miss her huh?" She'd told me about her daughter when we were younger.

"Yes I did, I've found her or she found me. A lot has happened while you were sleeping. She comes over on the weekends. We have so much fun together." I smile at that.

"I'm glad for you. I'll have to meet her one day."

"You will sweetheart... won't you be coming over anymore?" She asks waggling her eyebrows.

"For free?" I ask and we laugh. She serves her purpose that night; I might have gone crazy had I not had her company.

* * *

**6 Feb. Park Avenue, NY 10:50p.m.**

**Jade**

* * *

That had been my first real public appearance and I knew it wouldn't be my last. I say goodbye to Jaz and Skye at their van and head back toward my office, stopping to answer a few questions on the way.

The rest of the afternoon is a flurry of activities in preparation of the takeover and the new product. I leave late and need a friend. Tori is the one person that comes close to filling that position.

I'm going to miss being with her, she's about the only woman I enjoy in bed, but she's in love. I can see it.

After my visit with Tori, I sigh as I sink into my viper and start the hover motor. I drive along to Central Park for a while, diving and zigzagging through the trees. I make my way to Park Avenue and land the car right in front of my large empty house. I sigh and walk in looking around. I head into the HD, my perfect den. I look at the grid lines and clear my throat.

"Computer, download HoloHaven program, Paradise Island from Ezre Holographix Mainframe, authorization code, Dax 6392." I hear it start working and soon I see sand start to fill around my feet. I take off my shoes and slip out of the sweater and skirt; I'm still in my bathing suit.

"Computer, begin home security measures." I say as I dip my feet into the ocean. It feels wet but it isn't. I take my foot out and it's still dry. There's no sand on my feet but it feels real and I leave foot prints. I feel wind and hear someone come up behind me.

I turn around, catching my breath. It's the Beck hologram. He's wearing nothing at all; I can't believe he actually posed for that. I kind of stare at it a bit, then look away.

"Computer, give Hologram clothing appropriate for setting." I say and look back to the water.

One by one Holograms move about the beach; about a few hundred Holograms are around. I sit on the sand and Beck comes up to me.

"Why is a vision like you alone in a place like this?" It asks me.

I look up as he's sitting down next to me. I feel extremely emotional; I can't believe I still feel this way about. You'd think that would've disappeared.

I sigh and look away. Nothing's changed. I think to myself.

"I... Um I..." I don't know what to say... I feel strange talking to a hologram.

"You?" It asks prompting me to speak. I smile.

"Computer, pause program." I say. "Tag interacting hologram on the side wall." A panel of the HD a big screen came up signaling to Beck and gave him an number. "Remove all but Hologram 0002" I said as I walked to the console. I set off on reprograming it this was going to be interesting.


	29. Chapter 28

**6 June, Long Island, 3:30p.m.**

**Jaz**

* * *

I'm having a great time with Jade on the weekends. Park Avenue is like home to me, just as much our little house in Long Island. It gets to the point that I can't stand leaving the avenue.

I want to stay with Jade. I want to hang around with my mom and find out all of the ways we're similar and I resent going back home.

I've been rebelling a lot I guess. Like one day I skip school and spend the day in Glen's basement in a VR suit. We play out different scenarios and totally overheat ourselves. When we're done, I get dressed and sneak out of his basement so his father won't see me. Glen's dad has forbidden him from seeing me: I'm the traitor's daughter.

When I get closer to my house, I see Jade's Benz. I run through the door, so glad to be going.

"Hey, I'm here." I say and head for my things.

"Not so fast, little Miss." Mom says pulling my arm. "Where have you been all day? Your school called and said you've missed two days in a row. Oh my god, you reek of sex!"

I scowl at her for treating me like this in front of Jade.

"Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me... sex is illegal! What's the matter with you?" Mom yells.

"It's in the genes, what do you expect?" I glance at Jade and she shrinks away. I cringe internally but stand my ground.

"Watch your mouth!" Mom says. "Your mother had no choice in that matter and even if she did that's no excuse."

"Whatever." I don't bother explaining that we were wearing VR suits, why should she believe me anyway. I pull my arm away from her and head into my room.

I pick up the bag I plan to take with me to the city and dump out a few things. I grab some of the stuff I can't live without, I'm not planning on coming back. Then I walk back out towards the door.

"Wait a minute... where do you think you're going?" I hear Mom say and I stop dead in my tracks. I turn to face her and glare.

"What do you mean 'where am I going'?" I ask.

"You're grounded, darling. You ain't going nowhere this weekend." Jade stands up and starts walking towards the door.

"MOM, come on! I have to get the hell out of here, I have to go home! You can't do this to me!" I'm crying now.

"You messed up. You know teen sex is prohibited, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Go to hell Skye! I didn't even fuck Glen!" I can't believe what I just said. I hear Mom growl under her breath. Jade looks so uncomfortable with this situation, I just want it all to end.

"What did you say?" Mom asks after taking a deep breath.

"You heard what I said." My voice falters a little.

"So you didn't _fuck_ him right? You smell like sex, Jaz! Sex has a smell. Your hair is still damp with sweat. And you didn't go to school for two days!" Mom says, her temperature flaring. I get heated too.

"Mom, do you sweat this hard every time you _fuck_ your girlfriend? I don't recall you ever sweating this hard. Just because you have sex on the brain all the time doesn't mean I do!" I say and run a stray hand through my damp hair.

"Hey, Skye, may I say something?" Jade finally says. Mom turns to her, anger showing in her eyes.

"Stay out of this Jade."

"No, wait a minute. Look at her. You know her. I think it's kinda hard to have sex through a VR suit. I didn't know masturbation has been outlawed." She tells her.

Mom looks at me. I freak out.

"How do you know?" She walks toward me and moves my hair to the side so that Mom can see.

"He's a nibbler. You have sensor burns on your neck. You probably have these all over. Around your breast and spine and you're probably still tingling. That's what makes it almost as good as the real thing." She lets go of my hair and shrugs. "So sex, she's not lying about. Children masturbate... it's nature." I almost pass out it's so embarrassing. "Now, the school thing is a different story."

"They were the last two days of school, I had nothing to do anyway. What's the big deal? Mom I need to get out of here, I want to stay with Jade for the summer." I argue. "Maybe even indefinitely, if she will let me."

Jade and Mom look at each other. Jade turns away first but doesn't say anything.

"Okay." Mom answers. "Go with your mother. Figure out what you have to figure out. I'll be here." Jade looks at Mom again, as if to make sure she's certain of the choice, then nods.

"I want you to know, things are going to change now. Don't be surprised if you don't love the avenue so much anymore. Say goodbye to your family before you go." She says and gives Mom a hug. Mom and I say our goodbyes and we walk out towards the Benz.

I would never return there to live... only to visit.

* * *

**6 June Cancun, Mexico, 5:00p.m.**

**Tori**

* * *

I stand behind my Holocamera, capturing the last leg of the day in this paradise spot. I'm sick and tired. And did I mention sick? I just came to check my equipment after retching in a nearby corner. Now I stand here chugging bottled water.

I haven't been home in two months. After getting out of the hospital, I had a date with Andre. I told him about the baby being his and he totally freaked out. I haven't seen him since. He totally took me by surprise.

Since then I started to get better at mobilization and set out photographing the world. Tomorrow I have an early flight to tour New Zealand and Australia. I'm going to see if I can do the reef but if I can't I'll be back.

Just as I begin to take down my equipment, my mobi starts to chirp.

"This is Victoria." I start to put my camera in my case.

"Hey... it's Andre. How are you?" I freeze.

"Pregnant." I answer and continue to pick my things up as I head towards my hotel room at the Hilton.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I left like that."

"I thought you were different than most. It's cool though, Andre. I don't get too attached. That was my job." I lie.

"I am different. Your job... that was what freaked me out. It wasn't that you were... you know..."

"A hooker?"

"It wasn't that because I knew that... it's just that... I wanted..." He sighs. "Never mind. I was just wondering if you've been avoiding me or something."

"No. I'm working." I answer dropping my equipment on the table in the room and sit on the bed with a groan.

"Oh..." He says. "I'll call back some other time."

"Andre, I'm going to be gone for one more month."

"Where are you?"

"Mexico. I worked my way from Mexico City to Cancun. Tomorrow I'm setting off for New Zealand."

"I have a little time off and I wanted to be with you... I guess, that won't happen."

"Don't pretend you're so disappointed. You had two months before I left to spend some time with me. Don't bother looking for me anymore. I don't need you." I say and disconnect the link.

I cry that night for the loss of the man that was never really mine. I think I'm overly emotional. I want to call him back tell him off. Instead I lie down and try to get more comfortable.

The pillows are scented with a soft lilac, it lulls me right to sleep. I take stock of my life, my ties and I'm fairly satisfied. Except I love Andre or at the very least care about him. Him freaking out like that hurt so bad, I can't let it go.

As raunchy as my life has been, all this time I still dreamt of the day I would fall in love with someone who would sweep me away and make me forget what I was. Only remember who I am. The only one to prove that to me so far is Jade, but she's my friend.

Tomorrow I'm sending Jade the Mexico holograms, I hope she likes them. The packages are coming out well and I will be able to preview them when I get back because she's installing a HoloHaven in the basement of my new brown stone in Brooklyn. I can't wait.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks Elimere**

* * *

**7 June Greenwich Village, NY, 2:00p.m.**

**Jade**

* * *

The village. Land of the free and home of the gay. Well, that's what we came to call it after a while. I used to live here for a few years when I shacked up with some woman at sixteen. I wonder if she still lives around there. She was the first woman I ever slept with and she was the one to teach me that sex is about control and not the loss of it; and that I should use it to my advantage.

Everyone knows me here. They knew the bad side of me, I don't know what possessed me to bring my child here, but I can't say no to her just yet.

I park in front of "Jet's" small shop where I usually get my 1990's style clothing. Somewhere even authentic.

I get out of the car and wait for Jaz. We walk into the store and instantly all eyes are on us. Jet has new customers, besides the ones I'm used to. I walk past them and head for the backroom.

"_Jet_!" I call loudly and sit on the couch. Jet's head pops inside the door with a smile.

"You bellowed?" He asks, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Jet, I'm here to shop don't fuck with me." I bite my lip as soon as I hear myself. I look at Jaz and she doesn't seem to notice my slight of speech.

"Alright already. How can I help you?"

"I'm shopping for her." I point to my daughter. "I've never seen this place so full before."

"Honey you made this shop what it is today." He says and rushes us to the back of the shop. "Everyone saw you on TV, so the regulars found out then they told their friends, so they come every day hoping you'll stop by." He looks at Jaz. "Tell you what, I'll go get some stuff that teens used to wear back in the day, then you can choose from there. Will that be okay?" Jaz nods and he walks out of the room.

"Jade... who's my dad?" Jaz says after a few silent minutes.

"I... uh... no." I think about it first. I don't know what to say, I'm saved from making a decision for a while when David walks in with some clothes. David is Jet's partner for life. What a waste of man; he's gorgeous and at times I wondered what it would be like to feel his strong body against mine.

I watch him as I lean back into the couch. My daughter's face reddens when he walks in.

"Hi, I'm David." He says to her in a soft effeminate voice that makes me forget ever wanting him.

**Jaz**

David is _hot_. Maybe Jade should go out with him. She seems to like the way he looks and he is really nice. Jade and I try on some things. We have almost the same tastes in clothing, except I really like some of the things they wear now days, with ultra-sheer fabrics. Jade covers herself in denim and silks, nothing sheer, as if her body is awful or something.

When we leave Jet's, we hit a few other shops in the village. Final stop is Macy's which is still in operation after about a billion years. She lets me run through and get everything I want, no objections to price or style. Except she won't let me buy this bandage style body suit, she says it's too revealing.

We head to the Rainbow Room later that night. The place is about as old as Macy's but I've never been here. I look around the room and it's modernized; I would've loved to have seen the old furnishings. There are pictures of lots of celebrities, old and new, a few of them sitting at various tables.

"This is so awesome." I whisper as we sit down. She smiles and picks up the menu.

As we sit there, I want to bring up the subject of my father again, but I keep asking about business. She seems a lot more comfortable on the subject.

"I really thought Star Trek had the right idea for future entertainment. What good is TV without interaction? That's why so many kids at the beginning of the century were so fat. Besides, this way you don't have to wear those suits." She says, looking at me in amusement.

"Ha, ha." I blush slightly and take a mouthful of my soup.

"What?" She asks, drinking some of her wine.

"It was really just for the lack of anything else to do. Besides, I wasn't going to let him-" I try to explain.

"I really don't want to hear it. And I don't care. Anyway, I'm not one to talk." She says to me "Though, for me, at first it wasn't voluntary, but by the time I was your age I totally enjoyed sex." I shrink in my seat. It's weird, but I figure it's the perfect time to bring up the father thing again.

"So, you ran away from that kid farm with a boy?" I start. She looks up from her plate and drops her fork as she munches on her salad. "Didn't you enjoy it with him?"

She gazes into the distance and smiles a little.

"I did; I really did because he was gentle, the way I needed it to be."

"What's his name? Is he my father? What happened to him?" I ask then suddenly her eyes widen and she's looking past me, at the door I'm guessing. I almost freak and turn around. There's nothing. Only some guy and his date walking into the restaurant.

"What?" I ask.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the ladies room." She says and shuttles out of her seat.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath at her avoidance of the daddy subject. I shrug and go back to eating my food.

"Jade?" I hear from the girl that has just walked in. I turn, taking a good look at her.

"Not me." I say

"No, you're not are you?" She answers. "Is that her?" She asks, and seeing that I'm not forthcoming with an answer she says. "I'm an old friend of hers."

"Could have fooled me." I scoff and resume eating my food.

"Please, is that her? Help me. We've been looking for her forever." I look at her and nod, then lead the way to the bathroom.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Short and sweet pause so we can get back to the main event enjoy.-S.K.**

* * *

**8 June, Auckland, New Zealand, 7:00a.m.**

**Andre**

* * *

I booked the flight right after talking to Tori and was able to leave immediately, arriving early in the morning. I'm jet lagged as fuck but I want to be at the airport when she lands.

It's seven; I've got thirty minutes to wait so I sit at the bar when this absolutely gorgeous woman takes the seat next to me. She's black and her hair is streaked with golden highlights; she turns to me.

"I know you from somewhere." I glance at her and shake my head.

"I don't think so. I'm not from around here."

"Florida, that's where I know you from. You're Andre!" I look at her closely but still have no recollection.

"Maybe this will remind you." She says and pins me against the bar with a kiss. I now realize who she is and, should I not spot my girl arriving, would have let her know.

"Nice to meet you." I quickly say before running in the direction I saw Tori go.

"Tori!" I scream but she keeps walking so I call her name again; she hesitates and turns around. She looks me up and down, but the expression on her face doesn't change.

"What are you doing here." She says shortly.

"Apologizing." I answer, then she continues going toward the baggage claim. I shoulder my bag and follow, taking hers as well.

"I have heavier bags you can help me with." She softly tells me; she's going to give me a chance.

"I got them, you probably shouldn't be carrying all of this anyway." I say after taking a good look at her; she seems exhausted and dehydrated. I reach into my bag and hand her a bottle of water. She smiles slightly and takes a drink.

"Thanks." She says and it's the last thing I hear from her until we get to the hotel. I haven't booked a room yet, because I wanted to know where she's staying. After I help with her things, I turn to go.

"I got to go get a room, can I come back and get you for dinner?"

"You can stay here... I know docs don't make that much anymore. This is a suite, so the couch folds out." She says as she takes off her jacket; she didn't look too pregnant until then. The body suit she's wearing under her jeans accentuates her swollen belly. It's not much, just a tiny bulge, it looks so beautiful to me, I can't take my eyes off of her.

"Que?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Nada, thank you for letting me stay. I appreciate it."

"I'm going to bed, I'm beat and it's going to take me a couple of days to adjust before I can regulate my schedule."

"Are you hungry?"

"We'll talk in a little while, I'm just..." She says, dropping into the bed.

I smirk and nod, I'm tired too so I head off to the couch. I can't be bothered opening it up; I just lay down on top and fall asleep.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Enjoy!- S.K.**

* * *

**7 June, Russian Tea Room, 6:00p.m.**

**Jade**

* * *

I don't know what to say to Jaz. She keeps asking me so many questions about Beck. I never got her DNA tested so I don't know who her father is. I mean, should I even mention that he left us because we were slowing him down? No way. It's bad enough that she had a teenaged mother.

Just as this is going on, who should walk into the room? Beck, with one of the beauties in the HoloHaven programs.

I can't handle it anymore. I can't risk him recognizing me. I excuse myself and shuttle out of my seat. I head towards the ladies room and hear my name called but I keep going.

"Is that her?" I hear the woman says. I don't want to stop. I don't want him to think it's me. I run into a stall and close the door behind me, sitting on the seat, on the verge of tears.

How could he come here? How could he even try to talk to me, after he left us behind the way he did?

I hear someone walk into the bathroom very quietly and stand by the sink. I hear the sound of sneakers walk into the room.

"Uh... Mom?" I hear Jaz say. It's the first time I hear her say it. A silent sob escapes me in response.

"Mom, you in here?" I nod; I can't talk.

"Kid, I don't think she's here." I hear another woman's voice.

"She's here." Jaz says. I see her hands on the floor in the other stall. "Jade?" She calls. I blow my nose and open the door. I still have tears in my eyes because somehow I can't compose myself. Then I walk toward the sink. Beck's date is standing to one side.

"Jade?" She asks.

I look over at her, blink the tears out of my eyes and speak.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well gee. You said you'd never forget about me." She says in a soft playful tone. I look at her closely. I shake my head and turn to wash my face. "How's about I give you a hint?"

"No need, Cat." I reply, a hint of bitterness in my voice. I loved her as a child. I sacrificed myself for her and protected her from the headmaster until I was pregnant. I just couldn't do it anymore. Mainly it's jealousy because she has him; she has Beck and I still haven't gotten over him.

"So you do remember me." She says, smiling happily. I want to smack the grin off her face but I concentrate on my own reflection. "I've been looking for you ever since you split on me all those years ago." She says. I feel Jaz's hand on my back. "So you have a kid now, huh?" Cat continues. I can tell she's really been looking for me as she said because she goes on and on about her search and how she had run when she was ten to follow me.

She says she'd been caught again but by that time our headmaster had been arrested when what had happened to me came to light. Then they sent her to a good home. Her parents helped her search for me, but I had totally disappeared when I was fourteen.

She tells me that Beck and herself had met again at a wedding. His wedding to her sister. I can't hear anymore at that and start to walk away.

"But he didn't marry her..." That stops me dead in my tracks and I spin around to face her. I look at her intensely.

"Why?"

"The wedding was in January. We flew out to New York when I told him that this was where your trail ended. We took an odd job at Ezre Holographix to fund our stay; turned out to be kind of lucrative." She says. "Then we found out you run the company." I need to sit down. He wants me back.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks Elimere- S.K.**

* * *

**8 June, Auckland, New Zealand, 11:00a.m.**

**Tori**

* * *

I wake up around eleven, needing to go to the bathroom; bad. Plus, I'm feeling a little nauseous. As I exit out the bathroom, I catch a glimpse of Andre. It was so sweet of him to fly all the way to New Zealand for me.

He looks cute sleeping; he snores and drools but cute none the less. I reach for the phone and call room service, ordering brunch for both of us. When it arrives, I sit at the table and eat quietly. Just then, he takes a deep breath and stretches. His stomach growls as his eyes open.

"Hungry?" I ask, stuffing a muffin into my mouth.

"Famished." He answers and walks over to the table. We sit and eat in silence. We don't really know what to say, we just watch each other as we eat. He breaks the quiet.

"I really am sorry."

"What happened? If you knew what I was, what was it that made you freak out?"

"You were the only one that knew what we were doing. Do you remember that you told me to pretend you were the person I most wanted to be with?"

"That's what I usually did for myself."

"Right... I wanted it to be you. I was seeing your face... I feel like I totally tainted that moment for me."

"You thought of me as this pure person that you couldn't touch?" I ask, starting to understand. "But you knew what I was after the accident, what difference did it make that you'd had me?"

"I paid you for that." He says dejectedly.

"No, you didn't..." He looks confused. "I returned your credits."

"Why?" He asks after a pause.

"Because I didn't have to imagine with you."

"Oh." He answers and is silent for a minute. "If I could do it all again I would have waited for you."

"We would probably be in the Bronx, staring at each other right now; and you would still be a virgin. I'd probably still be doing what I was doing."

"I would have asked you out by now."

"And you would still be a virgin. I needed to separate work from personal and that's the difference between a client and my lover. We didn't sleep together until I was ready to take it to that level."

"Wow."

"Yeah." I say as I finish up my plate. He gets up from his chair and comes to me. He kneels in front of me and puts his hand on my belly. He kisses it and I watch him. Then he runs his hands along my thighs and looks up at me. I kiss him, long and hard. He wraps his arms around me and holds me to him with our mouths still connected.

"I need you." He whispers, then look into my eyes in question. "Yeah?" I looked at him. Do I want to go there?

"Yeah..." I whisper.

He lifts me off the chair and takes me over to the bed. We make love, real love that afternoon. I let myself feel again and have the best sex I've ever had in my life. If I never do it again, I would die happy. _Hay si papi,_ just like that. I could live like this for the rest of my forever.


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: hey I can finally post now so here you guys go... S.K.**

* * *

**7 June, Russian Tea Room , 6:30p.m.**

**Jaz**

* * *

I have no idea what the hell is going on but I'm hearing the most awful things ever. I can't believe they happened to my mother.

As we walk out to the table I see the man they've been talking about. Beck is tall and gorgeous. He has a familiar look about him, but I don't know where from. Jade sits down on the chair in front of her food. The waiter comes to see if he can do anything for us and she asks for water as I sit down; I just shake my head no. He clears the table and leaves to get the water.

"I'm so sorry... I... I would leave except I can't see." Jade says as she puts her head down on the table. I nod and feel completely helpless. I see him walk over and I start to glare but the look in his eye catches my attention.

He smiles at me and strokes my hair, just like I imagined a father might do and in that moment I know I'd seen that look in the mirror before: this is my father. I have both my mom and dad at the same table. I smile at him; I can't help it, I have to do something and I tell him to take my seat.

"Your water, Miss." The waiter returns and Jade looks up, drying her eyes.

"Thank you." She says then looks to where I'm supposed to be. "Beck!" She's shocked to see him there, while he looks concerned and happy at the same time.

"You okay?" He asks her, his voice is thick. Jade nods and looks for me. I'm standing next to Cat nearby.

"Why did you come here?" She asks softly.

"Because I still love you. I never should have left." He answers and reaches for her hand. "And I wanted to meet my daughter." He adds with a glance towards me. Jade looks at him, then at me as if comparing for a few minutes.

"We need to talk, but I want to go home." Jade says and stands. She reaches for me and hugs me to her as we walk out of the restaurant. My dad pays the bill and we head for the Benz.

_I have a dad..._ I keep thinking to myself, repeating it over and over again in my head. I can't believe what's going on around me. I sit in front with Jade and with our guests in the back.

Cat's really nice. Jade tells me she used to take care of her when she was little, as we ride towards the Avenue.

We step out of the car and my mom opens the trunk, my dad takes out the shopping bags.

"You guys have a place to stay?" Jade asks Cat and Beck as she leads the way into the house.

"We're staying at some cheesy motel." He tells her.

"You didn't say that there was going to be four of you." Lita says and she steps aside when we walk in. Jade glares at her and continues up the stairs.

"Come on Cat, I'll take you to your room." She says, I follow, heading towards mine. As we make our way up the grand stair case, I hear Lita usher Dad to the living room.

"This is my room, Cat. If you need anything at night you'll find me there or in my study. I'll show you that one later."

"Okay." She answers and then Jade opens the door to Cat's room. It has the perfect view of Central Park. There's one of those old fashioned tall beds that you need a foot stool to climb into.

"Oh wow!" Cat exclaims. I see them hug as I make my way to my room to put my bags away.


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: I have to say... this was a problematic chapter for me because... there comes a resolution about things that have happened. we finally see the estranged couple come together, and Jades reaction was well anticlimactic. SO I had to fix that seriously! so I did, and I hope you enjoy this. Next chapter is the final Chapter I believe. - S.K.**

* * *

**8 June, New Zealand, 1:45p.m.**

**Andre**

* * *

As I sink myself deeper into this woman, the mother of my child, I realize I never want to be without her. Yes, I know it's corny or hopelessly romantic or whatever you might call it; but she just feels so good. It's different from the first time, not only because I know it's her, but because she submits to me.

She isn't domineering, it isn't her job anymore. She does it because she wants to and she shares in my pleasure; she responds to me and trembles at my touch and I understand the power that sex has over people.

"Ay, si papi, just like that." She whispers to me, so I do it just like she says. "Despasito. Suavesito." She says. She's my teacher. She educates me and through my touch, I learn all about her.

We sleep again in the afternoon, until dinner time. I wake up to my goddess pacing in her nakedness, ordering dinner through room service. I don't stir, I just watch her switch to her mobi as she checks her messages. I catch a profile of her and take in a breath. My body totally responds and I want her again.

Having real sex was a trip and I don't think I'll ever be the same again. She hears me and smiles then puts her mobi away before she comes over to kiss me.

"Thank you." She says softly.

"For what?" I ask.

"For thinking I look beautiful." She kisses me again. "I ordered dinner, it should be here soon."

"Marry me." I say as she starts to walk away. She stops dead in her tracks and turns to look at me. "Please..." I add as she just stares. There's a knock at the door and neither of us move, our eyes riveted to each other. I hope to god that this isn't a mistake. I hope she says yes because living without her would kill me.

* * *

**7 June, Park Avenue, 8:40**

**Jade**

* * *

As I walk into my room the lights come on and I hear a soft groan. I look towards the bed with a start.

"Shit. Are you still here?" I ask.

"I thought I'd wait for you. You were my best fuck ever. Better than any of the pricks I've had." Becker says as she steps out of the covers. Her body is still naked. I look away, this is not what I need now.

"Listen, Becker, that was a one-time deal. Besides, you like men... and so do I." I explain, throwing her clothes towards her.

"What the fuck are you saying? You used me? Just to get your fucking thrills off me?" I look at her then turn away, picking up the rest of her stuff.

'We were fucking high! All that shit we did last night... it's not what I'm usually into. And I use everyone. There's no point to loving. A nice fuck is after all a nice fuck." I tell her. Then I hand her things over and start to leave. "Don't make a scene. I don't want my daughter to hear this shit." I head down the stairs to Beck and Cat who are both sitting in the living room.

"Hey. Where do I stay?" Beck asks when I walk in.

"Pick a room." I say with a shrug, glancing at Cat who looks exhausted. "Why don't you just go to bed Cat, we'll have time to catch up tomorrow."

"Won't your roommates be a little pissed to see some girl sleeping on their bed?"

"They might actually like it." I smirk at her. "All these rooms belong to me. I live alone... except for Lita. But she's down here."

Cat smiles and walks back upstairs. I turn to face Beck. There are so many things I need to talk to him about and don't know where to start.

We chat for a little while, laugh a bit; our eyes fix on each other. I see Becker finally walk towards the exit then stop to glare at me. She growls and slams the door as she walks out.

"Who was that?" Beck asks.

"She's um... and old friend of mine." I answer. He pulls away from me slightly.

"Oh... I'm... okay." He says and looks uncomfortable.

"Shit-no... Okay, yeah I fucked her last night. But we're not together. That's just something I like to do. I like sex; you taught me that, and I'll take it where I can get it." I declare honestly. I'm still so mad at him for leaving me, I kind of want to hurt him with my words. He should never have left me in the first place. He should have stayed close by. He was a coward. "You left! you left us and we almost didn't get to leave."

"Jade, I was a kid!"

"I was a kid! younger than our daughter!" I shout and stand up from next to him. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? Or how fragile she was? Do you know that they were gonna take her away to some place where I didn't know if she would be abused by some pervert like I was? But I couldn't let that happen. So I stayed. They were gonna send me back!"

"I know!" Beck says tears coming to his eyes. "I saw you, I just couldn't let you see me."

I stop and look at this man. "You SAW ME?"

"I didn't go too far. I was hiding and came back to see you every day. I would watch her, and you and I saw when you were holding her. I saw you grab the tank and the tubing and I saw you leave with it and the baby." He states frantically trying to get me to understand. "I followed you, until I noticed that an orderly was about to stop you and I distracted him so you could get away. then I ran outside as fast as I could, but you were gone. I had searched for you for years." He puts his head in his hands. "I didn't stop until I met Trina."

"Your fiance?" I said softly. He nodded.

I still love him so much and want him. Sex is the only way I know of to show love; but I couldn't, I shouldn't. I lean forward, kissing his cheek softly. I wait for a reaction, then when he doesn't pull away, I kiss his lips lightly. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me onto his lap; he kisses me this time, making it deeper than mine had been.

When we separate, he tells me about how he struggled out in California for years. He blended with the Mexicans at first and almost got deported until they read his smart chip. He met Cat's adopted sister when she was out there going to UCLA and he was working on campus. They dated for two years and decided to elope this January. Cat's sister invited Cat to be a witness because she attends Arizona State University. So she drove up to Cats and she found out that Beck was the groom. They started talking about me and she told him most of the information that she had found. He cancelled wedding and broke it off with Cat's sister, Trina, to come and find me.

"Stay with me." I whisper.

"Tonight?" He asks.

"Forever... don't leave me again. I want to be a real woman. I need to love Beck, stay please." I feel like I'm begging but I don't care.

I hear a squeak by the stairs and turn to face it. Jaz looks like she's holding back a shout. I signal for her to come join us and she runs over; she hugs us a little too excitedly and asks.

"Where is the HoloHaven?"

"Ah, yeah, okay." I say as I stand. "Follow me." I walk towards the door to my HoloHaven and place my finger on the BioReader. "Only I can get access to here. But if you need me..." The door then opens to reveal the grid lines. "There is an intercom by the door." We walk into the HoloHaven and watch as the door closes.

"Boy, very Trek like." Jaz says. I smirk and turn around.

"This is my world." I say quietly. "Computer, engage paradise program and omit saved holograms." The computer obliges and an island paradise appears.

"Awesome." Jaz exclaims softly. "I wish I could swim though."

"Go ahead, it would feel like you're wet but you won't be." I tell her. I watch and laugh as she runs into the water and excitedly attempts to swim.

"My god this is awesome!" She giggles and plays in the water. I feel Beck's arms around me; at first I panic, thinking it's just in one long HoloHaven program, but he's warm to the touch. I turn to face him and kiss him softly.

"Computer," I say. "Delete..." I can't finish the sentence because he kisses me again.

"What are you gonna delete?" He asks.

"My virtual reality; my own world is so much better." I answer.

"Yes. I will stay with you." He says and kisses me again.

Suddenly, Jaz comes up with bucket of water and pours it over us. We sputter and gasp and take off running. We chase her down the beach and it's so much fun. I feel like I'm dreaming and don't want to wake up.


	36. Chapter 35Epilogue

**A/N: And thus the story iends... thanks to all of you who stuck to this story even though you didn't ship what I was putting out. This story was written when I was much younger so my ideals were quite a bit different and my writing kinda sucked so... THANKS a BAGILLION times over to Elimere, and Braxenimos for encouraging me to post it "DO IT!" LOL he is my rex. SO here is the last chapter my cheerleaders! Love you all!- S.K.**

* * *

**8 June, Auckland, New Zealand, 5:00pm**

**Tori**

* * *

I know the answer to this question, but why is he asking me this now? Is it a sex haze or does he mean it? This is why I don't answer him. Finally I disengage from our stare down and reached for a robe. I pull the cart in from outside the door and reach for a plate. I eat to keep from talking. I look down at my plate to avoid eye contact. I don't want to see his heart breaking.

"I guess... not." He says and heads into the bathroom.

My own heart breaks for him, so I follow and stand outside the door. All I can manage is a whispered response.

"Are you sure… or is it because of sex?" I've had it happen before.

"I loved you before I met you. I knew I wanted to marry you then: no, it's not the sex." He says as he comes out of the bathroom. I sit on the floor.

He eats a little then reaches for his bag.

"I think I better get a room. I can't do this anymo-"

"Yes." I interrupt and I burst into tears. "Yes, yes!" He stops dead in his tracks.

"Yes?"

"I love you." I answer. "I will marry you." He comes closer and kisses me.

"Marry me now, today."

"Okay." I say without hesitation.

We never really make it out of the room, we're like horny teenagers; I've never in my life enjoyed someone so much. We do get married later on that night then continue our sexual binge.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**21 Nov, Sinai Hospital, 3:50 p.m.**

**Andre**

* * *

I sit in Tori's room quietly watching her and our son sleep. She's had a hell of a day: starting labor at midnight then after fifteen hours, Manuel is born a healthy seven pounds. He's a beautiful baby, I can't stop gazing at them both. She looks great.

Around four, Patrice stops by.

"Hey Andre, how's the mama?" She asks, kissing Tori's forehead. Just then Tori opens her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a truck." Tori says as they visit for a while. When Manuel wakes, Patrice picks him up and comforts him. Then Tori's new boss stops by. She's pregnant as well. Tori says she's having twins and she's bugging out. She looks like she's almost due, which means she's probably only five months or so.

"Hey Tori." She says and kisses her lips

"Jade, my god woman did you grow overnight?" Tori jokes lightly, hugging her back.

"Tell me about it." Jade laughs. "The packages are awesome, I'm looking forward to you being able to get the reef after you come off maternity leave."

"I can't wait either." Tori says with a smile.

"So this is that little thing... oh." She murmurs, reaching for my son. She holds him for a few seconds then says. "Good work, daddy."

"Well you know, I try." I say and we all laugh.

Reality is subjective. It is virtual to anyone outside of your reality. I have created the best reality for myself. I have a beautiful wife and a strapping son. A perfect life, in all of its imperfections.

* * *

**END**


End file.
